Crazy in Key Largo
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris is a clumsy and crazy dolphin Trainer along with her twin brother that is just as crazy as she is. When she finally moves into her own house she meets the sexy cop that lives next door, who knows he just might be able to tame her. duh, ERIS...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1|** TRIS

Moving day yay!

Hi, my name is Tris Prior and I am currently moving all my shit to my new house. I'm so damn excited to be moving out of my twin brother's house. Now don't get me wrong I love the big jackass with all my heart but he's kind of a man whore and I am so sick of being nice to all the woman he invites over. Plus he's got a bit of a pot problem and I really don't like the smell of that shit! It smells like his room did that time he caught a skunk to put in my room, but his plan backfired and the skunk escaped the cage and went a little spray happy all over his bed! Yeah, my mom gave my brother the stink eye for months after that.

Tobias and I moved to Key Largo Florida five years ago, along with our cousins Uriah and Zeke to work at Sea world right out of college. My brother and I are both dolphin trainers and we love it because it's not even work for us. Uriah and Zeke both work with the penguins; put the two of them with a bunch of penguins and I promise you that you will laugh until you piss yourself, trust me Tobias and I have learned the hard way on that one. Several time!

As I pull up to the curb of my new home I begin to get really excited until my asshole brother bumps the back bumper of my truck with the U-hall. I open my door as he backs up and pulls around me and proceeds to back into my drive way, fucking asshole!

"Tobias Fucking Prior, if you dinted my damn bumper I will beat you with your own damn golf clubs!" I yell really loud in the quiet little neighborhood.

Tobias gets out of the truck laughing his ass off as I check my bumper, and low and behold there is a small dent, I'm gonna kick his ass!

"Chill you little shit, I didn't dint it" the ass hat is still laughing. "It was just a little ass tap!"

"Bullshit" I screech like a damn banshee "you dinted my bumper you fuck wad!" I yell as I run and tackle the laughing idiot. "Just for that, have fun moving all my shit in the house by yourself!"

"I'm not moving this crap by myself." I cut him off with my knee to his groin.

"You will or I'll knee you a lot harder than that now get to work!" I get up as he curls himself into a ball on my front lawn. "You're lucky I paid Zeke and Uri to move all my heavy furniture yesterday." I get up and the asshole trips me, I stumble and crash into a big sweaty and sexy as all hell tattooed chest.

Oh my, incredibly sexy hulk "Holy shit" is my, oh so sexy response; and I said it with a loud squeak after I finally removed my cheek from the guys pierced nipple. "Uh, yeah, hi" is all I can manage to fallow my weird squeak with as I look at the face attached to the sexiest body I have ever seen and holy hell he is so gorgeous and chiseled and just so damn perfect, I think I may have drooled a little.

Can anyone say "Greek god"? Because that is what this man is and I think I'll name him Ares, _My God of War_! Shit, I hope my verbal filter is in place!

"Hi" he chuckles as he steadies me on my feet "Are you okay?" he raise a pierced eyebrow questioningly at me and then looks down at my brother that is currently trying to stand.

"Yeah I'm fine" my brother says before I can and I glare at him as he gets to his feet.

"I was talking to the lady." The sexy pierced tattooed dude laughs at my brother. "You actually deserved what she did to you!" and I swoon!

"Of course you were, how could I make the mistake that someone was concerned with the injured ones well being." My brother grumbles and he comes to stand next to me and I giggle like I'm as high Tobias is right now. Fucker!

"Exactly" I laugh and he gives me the finger.

"So who are you" My rude brother asks and I shove him with my shoulder.

"Don't mind the asshole." I smile at the half naked God of War in front of me. "I kicked his ass in the womb and it made him a little slow! I'm Tris and this idiot is my twin brother Tobias." I stick my hand out and Ares shakes it tightly causing me to wince a little, he drops my hand when he notices what he did and I start shaking out the pain in my hand. "Good god hulk, loosen the grip a little will ya!"

"Sorry!" he chuckles and shakes Tobias' hand. "I'm Eric an I guess you guys are my new neighbors!" He gives Tobias a weird look; I'll bet Tobias' sanity that he just smelt pot on my brother!

"Naw dude, it's just the little shit living here; I'm just being the good brother and helping her." I glare at said good brother.

"No you are moving all this shit by yourself, or I swear to god I will spread the rumor that you contracted an STD from your latest bimbo"

"You wouldn't dare" my brother looks down right appalled like it couldn't be possible, but it really could.

"Oh not only would I dare" I grin evilly at the asshole. "I will also forge the documents to prove my lie!" I smile when he lets out a squeaks and gets to work because he knows I am capable of such actions.

"I can see I'll most likely have to arrest one or both of you before the day is over with!" sexy stranger say what?

Eric begins to laugh really hard.

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" I laugh along with him.

"Oh yeah!" he continues to laugh.

It takes us a few minutes to calm down but when I can breathe again I flutter my lashes and smile sweetly. "So you would really arrest me for no reason?" I ask him in a tone that's a mix of vixen and innocent.

"Eh, I might let you slide on the forgery, but I'm definitely giving your brother a ticket for bumping your truck!" he laughs as I do a little happy dance, turning in circle and promptly stumbling into his sexy chest again; I am definitely loving my clumsiness today!

"So what do you do Tris" He asks me and he actually looks interested.

"Well by day I'm a dolphin trainer at Sea world" I tell him proudly because I am proud of that "and by night I'm batman!"

"Really" he grins; a sexy dimple inducing grin "I can't believe I just met batman!" He chuckles a little more "but I don't believe you're a dolphin trainer, now batman, I can see that with how you handled your brother!" he winks and I'm starting to feel hot and it has nothing to do with the weather.

"You seriously don't believe me?" I ask smiling at him and glance at my brother working his ass off.

"I just really can't see you doing something like that!" he says, and the hot asshole is still laughing.

"Well it's the truth, my brother and I both work with dolphins!" I shrug "It's a very rewarding job and I love it, plus I get to watch my brother get his ass kick by the dolphins on a daily basis!" I giggle at the image of Tobias getting slapped in the face by Rico's fin the other day.

"You're serious?" he says and I nod.

I smile and nod. "We have two crazy cousins that work with the penguins; now that's a funny thing to watch, because those two are crazier than us and the things they can get those penguins to do is just down right hilarious!"

"I may just have to come and see the show sometime." he says.

"I'm sure your wife and kids will love it!" I say, fishing for more info and by the look on his face he knows what I'm doing.

"I'm not married and I don't have kids Tris." he chuckles "And I don't have a girlfriend either." he informs me, anticipating my next question.

"Well now if you show up at the park you are going to look like a petafile; if you're by yourself!" I laugh at the look on his face "Tell you what; if you want, I can get you in during training hours so you don't look like a sick pervert!"

"You're funny!" he laughs.

"I try." I shrug.

"Dude, don't tell her that; we have been trying to convince her that she is not funny!" my brother laughs.

"Fuck off Tobias!" I yell out not looking at him.

"Tobias" Eric grins and winks at me before he walks over to my brother.

"Yeah dude." God my brother is an idiot!

"Well by law I should give you a ticket for what you did to your sisters truck but I'm gonna let you off with a warning on one condition." Eric grins at the moron.

My brother looks at Eric like he doesn't understand what is being said to him and he probably doesn't, he really is a little slow, and high.

"You a cop?" my idiot brother asks.

"Yeah" Eric points to his house and hell, I just notice the cruiser setting in the driveway. I guess we both are a little slow today.

"What's the condition?" my brother looks a little scared for his well being.

I begin to laugh really hard and they both look at me "What" I continue to laugh "he looks like he's about to piss his pants!" I point a my brother who is currently flipping me the bird so I give him one back.

"The condition" Eric gives me a look and I'm suddenly confused "is you get her shit moved in and put away while I take her for lunch!" Holy shit, is he asking me out by threatening my pot head brother?

I'm gonna marry this man for this action alone!

"Are you asking my sister out by threatening me" Tobias pokes his chest out and confirming that he is not entirely dumb. "Dude you are smooth, and that is the right way to get on my evil twins good side" I nod my head and my brother glares at me "but the wrong way to get on mine!" at this point I really can't breathe, I'm laughing so hard at my brother trying to intimidate a cop twice his size.

"And who said I was aiming for your good side?" Eric ask my brother.

"Good point!" Tobias says shrugging and turning back to my truck and grabbing another box. "Bring me back some food Bea, and if I break something; I ain't paying for it!" He yells out, and I stop laughing.

"Well then Tobias" I grin evilly "if you damage my shit I'm sure I have the ability to sweet talk Eric into kicking your ass, or I can just tell him about your little habit!" I cock an eyebrow at my brother and he glares at me because he knows I would so tell Eric that he's a big pothead.

"Have fun baby sis; your valuables are safe with me!"

* * *

 **-Hope you enjoyed this and yes the characters are extremely OOC so deal with- and let me know what you think-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am having so much fun with this fic so you can expect a lot more oh and you all know I don't own divergent right, well you should by now…HEHEHEHE**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2|** ERIC

I am so damn happy that I have today and tomorrow off so I can talk to my new neighbors and explain that I won't tolerate parties and loud music, Mrs. James said that there were two young men here yesterday moving furniture in but she didn't get a chance to talk to then so I'm out in my driveway washing my car hoping I can catch them and scare the shit out of them so I don't have to kick their asses in the middle of the night because of loud music or something else that might piss me off.

"Fuck its hot as the devils balls out here" I grumble as I pull my shirt over my head and wipe my face with it after I finish drying my car, fuck I love my car.

As I look up I see a fine ass black Z -71 with a lift kit park on the curb and a few seconds after the truck is put in park an U-hall taps the back of it, I guess the little shit didn't see my cruiser.

"Tobias Fucking Prior if you dented my damn bumper I will beat you with your own damn golf clubs" a tiny little woman jumps out of the truck and runs to the back to check the damage and damn that ass of hers in those tiny little shorts have my shorts feeling kind of tight.

The asshole in the U-hall jumps out after backing in the driveway laughing his ass off and my first guess is that, that's her boyfriend and she's helping him move the rest of his stuff in, but that idea is squashed as soon as he opens his mouth.

"Chill you little shit, I didn't dent it" the guy is laughing like crazy now and I can literally see the smoke coming out of the girls ears as he continues to put his foot in his mouth "it was just a little light ass tap"

"Bullshit, you dented my bumper you fuck wad" wow these two really have a wonderful relationship, I bet they're sibling.

Holy shit that tiny little girl just tackled the fuck out of him, and he is not a small guy. I better go over there and keep her from killing him. I can see her talking to him right before she knees him in the balls, fuck that looked painful.

"You will or I'll knee you a lot harder than that, now get to work" she says as she get off of him and he curls himself in the fetal position. "You're lucky I paid Zeke and Uri to move all my heavy furniture yesterday"

Hell yes, it's her that's living here, lets just hope this asshole won't be living here with her. As she straightens up the douche on the ground trips her and she stumbles into my chest and her cheek is pressed into my nipple, well hello there.

"Holy shit" did she just actually squeak "uh, yeah, hi" she says after she removes her face from my chest and proceeds to check me out.

"Hi" I chuckle as I steady her on her feet "are you ok" I ask her and glance down at the dumb ass on the ground that is now trying to get up.

"Yeah I'm fine" the dip shit answers before she can and it's just adorable when the beautiful girl glares at the guy.

"I was talking to the lady" I chuckle "you actually deserved what she did to you"

"Of course you were, how could I make the mistake that someone was concerned with the injured ones well being" the sarcastic little shit says and I instantly want to smack him that is until I hear her giggle, now that is a sound I would like to hear a lot more of.

"Exactly" she laughs as he gives her the finger.

"So who are you" I'm really about to punch this guy, but the girl shoves him before I can.

"Don't mind the asshole" she gives me a beautiful smile "I kicked his ass in the womb and it made him a little slow, I'm Tris and this is my idiot twin brother Tobias" she says and sticks her hand out to shake so I waist no time to grab it and shake it but I'm so used to being in cop mode that I shake it a little too hard and she winces so I immediately drop it. Wait did she say twin?

She begins to shake her hand out "good god hulk, loosen the grip will ya" she says and my god this woman is too damn cute.

"Sorry" I chuckle and turn to Tobias and shake his a little harder and he grips mine just as hard no doubt trying to intimidate me "I'm Eric and I'm guessing you guys are my new neighbors" I say looking at Tris.

"Naw dude it's just the little shit living here, I'm just being the good brother and helping her" the little tiger glares at her brother again, what the hell is wrong with me. Tiger?

"No you are moving all this shit by yourself, or I swear to god I will spread the rumor that you contracted an STD from your latest bimbo"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh not only would I dare, I will also forge the documents to prove my lie" oh this girl has her brother verbally pinned, wait was that a squeak he made before running off like a little bitch, she must be able to do that kind of thing.

God I hope I don't have to arrest her, although Tris and handcuff could prove to be quite the combination.

"I can see I'll most likely have to arrest one or both of you before the day is over with"

"Sexy stranger say what" I don't think she meant to say that.

I begin to laugh at her lack of verbal filter, oh yeah it is going to be so much fun living next to each other.

"Shit did I just say that out loud" she ask before she begin to laugh at herself, this girl is great.

"Oh yeah" I continue to laugh.

"So you would really arrest me for no reason" holy shit this girl is good, fuck I hope she's single.

"Eh, I might let you slide on the forgery, but I'm definitely giving your brother a ticket for bumping your truck" I laugh as she does the cutest little happy dance then stumbles into my chest again.

"So what do you do Tris" I ask her because I want to know everything about this girl.

"Well by day I'm a dolphin trainer at seaworld and by night I'm Batman" good lord this woman is a riot, wait did she say dolphin trainer, I call bullshit.

"Really" I ask disbelievingly then grin at her mischievously "I can't believe I just met batman" I chuckle a little more "but I don't believe you're a dolphin trainer, now batman, I can see that" I wink at her.

"You seriously don't believe me" she smile at me then glances at her brother working his ass off.

"I just really can't see you doing something like that" I'm still laughing and I think I've offended her. Shit!

"Well it's the truth, my brother and I both work with dolphins" she shrugs and I'm keeping my mouth shut "It's a very rewarding job and I love it, plus I get to watch my brother get his ass kicked by them on a daily basis" she giggles and I can actually see that happening.

"You're serious" I say kind of believing her now.

"We have two crazy cousins that work with the penguins, now that's a funny thing to watch because those two are crazier that us and the things they can get those penguins to do is down right hilarious"

"I just might have to come see the show sometime" I tell her seriously.

"I'm sure your wife and kids will love it" oh she fishing for info.

"I'm not married and I don't have kids Tris" I tell her with a smirk on my lips "and I don't have a girlfriend either"

"Well now if you show up at the park you are going to look like a petafile, if you're by yourself" I give her a horrified look and the woman laughs "tell you what, if you want I can get you in during training hours so you don't look like a sick pervert" god I think I just met sin incarnate, this women is great and so damn funny.

"You're funny you know that" I laugh as she nods.

"I try" she shrugs as her brother walks by.

"Dude, don't tell her that, we have been trying to convince her that she is not funny" the douche laughs.

"Fuck off Tobias" Jesus Christ this woman has a mouth on her.

An idea forms in my mind that I'm sure Tris will appreciate.

"Tobias" I grin and wink at Tris before I walk over to her brother.

"Yeah dude" god I hate being called dude.

"Well by law I should give you a ticket for what you did to your sisters truck but I'm gonna let you off with a warning on one condition" I tell him and he looks as if the weed that I smell has completely fried his last brain cell, I honestly think the dumb shit just smoked pot in his sisters house.

Eh, as long as I don't catch him I'm not gonna mess with him…much!

"You a cop"

"Yeah" I point to my house and I can tell he just realized that there is a cruiser sitting in my driveway, idiot.

"What's the condition" I love it when I make people nervous.

Now that I think about it Tris hasn't been nervous since I started talking to her, that's a first because I usually intimidate everyone.

Tris begins to laugh no doubt at the look her brother is sporting right now. Tobias and I both turn to look at her "what" she continues to laugh "he looks like he's about to piss his pants" they exchange middle fingers.

"That condition" I look at Tris hoping she agrees to this "is to get her shit moved in and put away while I take her for lunch" I smile at the look on Tris' face.

"Are you asking my sister out by threatening me" the pothead pokes his chest out "dude you are smooth and that is the right way to get on my evil twins good side, but the wrong way to get on mine" the fucker says just as Tris begins to laugh really hard, I think she having trouble breathing.

"And who said I was aiming for your good side" I ask Tobias raising my eyebrows in questioning.

"Good point" the guy shrugs and turns back to Tris's truck and grabs another box "bring me back some food Bea, and if I break something I ain't paying for it" he says and even I am kind of scared of the look that Tris is giving him right now.

"Well then Tobias, if you damage my shit I'm sure I have the ability to sweet talk Eric into kicking your ass" oh sweetheart I'm sure you can sweet talk me into doing anything "or I can just tell him about your little habit" yeah I already know what habit you are talking about sweet cheeks.

"Have fun baby sis, your valuables are safe with me" yeah I don't think they share the same bad habits or he would have just threatened her right back. Thank god!

Tris pushes Tobias out of her way so she can open the passenger side door but stops and looks at him with murder in her eyes "did you seriously just smoke in my house Tobias" she whispers in a pissed off tone.

"Shhh, theirs a cop right there Tris" Tobias tries to whisper.

"No shit dumb ass, I can smell that shit on you so I'm sure Eric can smell it too" Tris grabs her purse and slams her truck door "Cops are trained to recognize that fucking stench you retard" at this I can't help it I begin to laugh really hard.

"Your sister is a smart girl" I laugh more from the look on the stoners face "which is way more than I can say for you" I begin to laugh more "look as long as I don't see it or smell it again I'll leave you alone because I really don't want your sister to hate me" I shrug at the confused look they both are giving me "you should really thank her because she's the only one keeping you out of cuff right now"

"Your kind of great Eric" Tris tells me and I shrug.

"Eh, I smelt it the moment I shook his hand and his eyes are bloodshot" I tell them and Tris turns and punches her brother on the arm.

"I really wish you would stop this shit, one of these days I won't be there to help you and for the love of god please don't bring that shit back over here" Tris huffs "I'm so sick of smelling it" she says then turns to me.

"Are you taking me to lunch dressed like that" she points to my chest "because I really don't mind"

"Let me go jump in the shower" I say turning back towards my yard "I'll be back in ten minutes to pick you up" I yell over my shoulder before sprinting across my lawn and into my house.

As I step in the shower I begin to think about the beautifully insane woman next door, holy shit I'm taking my hot new neighbor to lunch, what the hell. I am never this forward and women usually just stare at me but never approach me let alone start a real conversation with me I usually have to do that. Fuck, Tris is not like anyone that I have ever met. She's wild, crazy, so untamed and extremely funny.

Shit did I wash my hair? Fuck it I'll do it again.

After I'm dried and dressed in a white v-neck T-shirt and black cargo shorts and trainers I grab my wallet and keys before I head out to get Tris and low and behold the girl has her stoner brother pinned to the ground again, I wonder if he knows that if he quits smoking pot he might be able to take her…Maybe!

"What did he do now" I laugh at the two of them as I close my garage.

Tris get up and steps on his stomach before adjusting her clothes and crossing over to my yard.

"Hi" she smiles at me "you clean up nice"

"I try" I shrug and move towards my Dodge Challenger.

"Tobias you better be here when I get back and she better not bring her nasty ass over to my home, I'll have to move if she does and I really, really don't want to do that" Tris yells at her brother very loudly might I add.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Bea" Tobias yells right back.

Hell everyone's yelling so I might as well join in "I'll arrest you if she has to move Tobias"

"Fuck off pig" he says in a voice that he no doubt thinks I can't hear but I have exceptional hearing and judging by the look on Tris' face, I'd say she does as well"

"Oink, oink Tobias" I yell out at him with a glare and he looks ready to run "watch it stoner I'm not in to giving second chances" I say then turn back to Tris and open the passenger door for her and she looking at me with her hand on her hip and her eyebrow raised "What" I grin at her "I'm not gonna arrest him" and she grins at me mischievously.

"We can make him think you're going to arrest him" she shrugs and gets in the car "it might get him to stop smoking" she giggles and I shake my head and shut the door.

As I make my way around the car I notice Tobias is walking towards me "Dude not that my sister need protecting" well duh "but if something happens to her while she's with you trust me when I say I will drown you" Tobias is trying to glare at me but every time he tries his eyes close, my god this is too damn funny.

"In what, bong water" I say with a straight face somehow but I begin to laugh when I hear Tris laughing like crazy in the car, damn she has really good hearing.

I compose myself some how and look at Tobias just as he falls to the ground laughing his ass off, fucking idiot.

"If you get behind the wheel like this I will know and have you pulled over every time you leave your house and something tells me that you are always holding" I tell him loud enough for Tris to hear.

"Whatever you say chief" I hear Tobias say as I get in my car and shut the door.

"Thanks" Tris says and I nod at her as I back out of the drive way.

"I will gladly put up with the pothead just as long as his sister agrees to go out on a real date with me tomorrow" I tell her with a smile.

"Tomorrow I'll be training all day but if you want you can come with me, I'll need some help" she says and I get really excited to see her in a wetsuit or a bikini, fuck my damn shorts are starting to get a little tighter.

"Sounds funs just as long as I can cook you dinner after"

 **-Ok so I wrote this chapter a little longer than I intended to but I just got carried away and couldn't help it-**

 **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own divergent)**_

 _ **KMUSCUTT23- THIS ONE IS FOR YOU- FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVING NATURE- YOU REALLY HEPLED ME THROUGH THE LOSS OF MY SISTER- YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIND A GIRL CAN ASK FOR ALTHOUGH I WILL NEVER TRULY GET OVER THE GRIEF AND PAIN, I JUST RELLY WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE A REALLY GREAT FRIEND- ALL YOU BEAUTIFL READERS SHOULD REALLY CHECK OUT HER STORIES- THEY ARE AWESOME- GIRLS GOT SKILL FOLKS...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 3|** TRIS

"So" Eric says after the waitress took our drink orders and tried to flirt with him but he wouldn't even look at her "What's your story Tris, what brought you to Key Largo"

Eric brought me to a little island cafe that I have never noticed before and I have to say, it's a nice little place well except for the staff. The drive here was quiet and very comfortable. Every time I look up I noticed he was looking at me from the corner of his gorgeous steel grey eyes.

"Well my brother and I moved here five years ago after we graduated college because we both got hired at seaworld" I sigh "my brother had pancreatic cancer at the age of sixteen and finally beat it when he turned eighteen. My brother is a fighter. That's why he smokes but I really wish he would stop because he doesn't need it any more" I smile because I really do love my idiot brother and all his down falls "we're from a small town in Mississippi, yes Eric we are as country as you can get" I laugh "Anyway, we didn't want to live in a big city so we pick this place, it the smallest town that has a seaworld" I shrug "what's your story and whats your last name" I turn the attention to him.

"I'm sorry for what you and your brother went through, but I'm glad he's cancer free now" He gives me a soft smile "My last name is coulter and I'm actually from Miami, lived there all my life up until four and a half years ago" he smiles at me again "I was a detective there for five years, youngest detective in the state, they hired me right out of college and I loved it, up until my partner got killed and I got shot" he says sadly and looks as if he wants to stop talking about his past.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to Eric" I tell him because he looks kind of sad and I don't like it.

"It's ok, I want to get to know you and you to get to know me" he shrugs and continues "after that I couldn't stay there so I moved here to be closer to my sister and never looked back. I really love it here and I love that I get to see Shauna More, we're really close now, she's the only family that I have. It's also quiet and relaxing and I love my job so much more here" he smiles at me again "It's not as demanding and I get more time to live my life and now I have this beautiful silly neighbor that I really want to get to know, she's kind of awesome and extremely funny" he grins and reaches over and caresses my redden cheeks "It's hard to find people that I can be myself around" he laughs a little "most women are intimidated by me so I don't really date, well I don't date at all to be honest. I've only been on two dates since I've been here and both were complete disasters"

"Wow, really" I say completely stunned by that bit information "I've dated one person since I moved here and he turned out to be a complete psycho, fucking stalker" I shutter at the thought of Peter, Eric looks at me and I can't decipher his expression.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you Tris" he ask and I chuckle a little.

"I'm thirty years old" I grin at the look of shock written all over his gorgeous face "How old are you"

"I'm thirty six" he smiles at the look of shock on my face now.

"Wow you really don't look it" I tell him honestly "you age very well Eric"

"So do you Tris, I would have guessed twenty one or twenty two" We're both laughing as the waitress sets our drinks on the table and bats her lashes at Eric again and I roll my eyes at the tart.

"Are you ready order" she purrs moving closer and Eric looks really uncomfortable at the situation so I butt in to help him out.

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are ready" I grab his hand and he smiles lacing our fingers together "I'll have the grilled chicken salad, no cheese, no tomatoes, no onions and I want ranch dressing on the side" I smile sweetly at Eric "What do you want baby"

"I want you Tris" holy hell i want you too buddy "but food wise I'll have the same as my girl, also we'll have a large slice of apple pie to share" he says not taking his eyes off mine.

"Really" the girl says and Eric and I both roll our eyes.

"Yes really" Eric squeezes my hand gently "do you have a problem with that" he looks at the girl with his eyebrows raised.

"No sir, will that be all for you" she says rudely and I want to slap her for disrespecting us.

"No" I speak up "I also want a philly cheese steak sandwich and a large order of fries to go" I say and Eric looks at me like I'm crazy "My brother" I shrug "it's the least I can do for the asshole" I tell him then turn back to the girl "I want that on a separate ticket"

"Put it all on one ticket please" Eric says and I look at him like he's the crazy one "what" he looks at me and grins.

"Baby, you don't have to buy my brothers food after he disrespected you" I lick my lips as I notice his eyes darken at the term of endearment.

I really don't know what it is about this man but I so desperately want to find out.

"That will be all thank you" Eric says as he scoots his chair closer to mine.

"Whatever" the rude girl says as she walks off.

"I guess she's not concerned about getting a tip" I say shrugging as Eric and I both laugh.

This man has me all kinds of flustered and turned on right now. Eric smoothly places his free arm on the back of my chair, not letting go of my hand. He leans his face close to mine and for second I think he might kiss me but he doesn't, instead he brings his kissable lips to my ear.

"That was really hot the way you got all possessive and territorial over me Tris" his lips graze my ear as he speaks softly and I swallow a moan "really hot…baby"

Holy shit did he just growl? Now that was fucking hot!

"You looked uncomfortable with the way she was acting so I thought I would help you out" I tell and turn to him.

We're so close that our noses are touching and in this moment I really want to kiss him.

"Would it be too soon and forward if I kissed you right now" he asks reading my mind as he glances at my lips quickly.

"Maybe, but I really don't care" I tell him softly right before his soft lips press into mine in the most delicious way. Fuck what is wrong with me?

"Jesus Christ woman, where did you come from" he presses and another chaste kiss to my lips "I have never wanted someone so damn much in my entire life" he kisses me again "you are the only woman that has captured my complete and undivided attention and I have known you all of two hours" he pulls away grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow" is all I can say.

I don't know how long we set there looking into each others eyes but I can't bring myself to look away. Eventually our food is all but thrown on the table and dressing is dumped into my lap.

"What the fuck" I yell at the bitch "why in the hell would you do that, you crazy bitch" I jump up and get in the girls face.

"Sorry" the girl says laughing and tries to walk off but Eric is already on his feet in front of the bitch.

"I want to see your manager, NOW" he seethes and the woman flinches at his tone.

"W-What" she stutters.

"Are you stupid, I want to see your Manager, Now" Eric pulls me to him as I grab a clothe napkin and try to wipe off as much ranch as I can "are you ok baby"

I nod and glare at the bitch "yeah I'm fine but I really want to punch this bitch" I tell him and he wraps his arm tighter around me no doubt sensing that I'm two seconds from laying her ass out.

"What is going on Nita" I hear a voice that I really didn't want to ever hear again.

I look up and regret it immediately, fucking Peter. I move closer to Eric and he notices my fear right away.

"Are you ok Tris, you're shaking sweetheart" Eric looks to me then to the crazy stalker.

"Tris" Peter says with a sadistic grin plastered to his face "how have you been beautiful"

"Don't talk to her like that" Eric growls before pulling me behind him "Are you the manager"

"Yes, what happened" Peter asks still eyeing me.

"Well your crazy employee just dumped dressing into my girlfriends lap after continuously flirt with me" Eric says and I really want to smile at the fact he that he just called me his girlfriend but I don't "and now my girl is being eye fucked by you, what kind of place is this and why are you still looking at her like that you dumb little shit"

"Oh Tris and I go way back" Peter taunts Eric "don't sweetheart"

"Eric we need to leave" Eric looks to me "I have a restraining order against him, he's fucking crazy" I'm on the verge of tears now.

Eric reaches into his pocket and pulls his badge out and Peter's eyes widen.

"I-I'm terribly sorry sir" Peter stutters "your food is on the house"

"Can we leave please" I throw the napkin at the waitress and it hits her in the face getting ranch all over her.

"Yeah babe lets go" he pulls me toward the door.

Holy shit I want this man to make me scream his name so damn bad.

"Well baby that can be arranged" Eric says in a tone that has me aching for him.

"Shit, I really need a verbal filter" I moan as Eric spins me around and pressing his body to mine and I can feel every hard inch, shit he's huge.

"You really don't, That is one of the best things about you" he kisses me hard "That and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and fuck baby I want you just as bad if not more. Damn Tris, we are going to be so fucking great together" he kisses me again and as the kiss becomes heated I feel his tongue on my bottom lip begging me for more. I open my mouth and his tongue is instantly massaging mine, fuck he tast incredable.

We break apart and I whimper at the loss "lets get out of here baby" he says, Jesus Christ what is this incredably sexy man doing to me?

When we get to his car, Eric open the passenger door for me and helps me in before leaning down to get eye level with me "Are you ok Tris, what did he do to you baby" he asks and strokes my face.

Good god this man is so damn sweet, Fuck I really want him to be mine!

"I'm yours if you want me baby, I think that I was yours the moment I first saw you Tris Prior" he says softly. Fuck my lack of filter will get me in trouble one of these days.

Eric chuckles before becoming very serious "Now tell me what that fucker did to baby"

"Where do I start" I laugh running my hand through my hair "He and I used to date, it was about a year after I moved here and a couple of months into the relationship he started to get aggressive and came really close to raping me, my brother almost killed him, hell he would have if I didn't stop the fight' I sigh "Peter use to work at the park and he cornered me in the women's locker room and If my brother wasn't in the men room next door at the time he wouldn't have heard me scream" I shutter "after they fired him, Peter started to follow me and that is when I got the restraining order on him" Eric looks ready to go back in the café to kill the piece of shit so I grab his arm and pull him to me. I hug him like my life depends on it "He's not worth it Eric"

"No but you are" he says and I chuckle a little. Damn this man is so fucking sweet!

"You barely know me and now you're ready to kill a sick jackass for me" I say still smiling at him "This is the first time I have seen Peter in almost three years" I shrug "come on lets go get some fast food and make sure my pothead brother hasn't burned my house to the ground" I laugh and after a couple of seconds Eric nods.

"What do you want to eat Tris" Eric says after he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Mmmm, lets go get some KFC and beer and go back to my place" I say and Eric laughs but nods.

Eric kisses my hand that he is still holding "Damn woman you read my mind" he leans over and kisses me softly "and so damn perfect"

 **-Ok my peeps you all know what to do so throw me a line or two and tell me if you like this chapter…I'll update another Chapter tonight for you but right now I need to clean my house…yeah I hate cleaning but the quicker I get that shit done the quicker I can get chapter four written and updated for ya….Laters-**

 ***FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW***


	4. Chapter 4

**(DON'T OWN DIVERGENT)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(** _ **This is just a filler chapter**_ _ **)**_

 **CHAPTER 4|** ERIC

When I pull in my drive I look at Tris and smile at her. I can't believe this insanely beautiful woman wants me as much as I want her. Today has been so damn crazy but in a very good way, hell I've smiled more today than I have in all my thirty six years and for the life of me I can't fine it in me to care that this woman is changing my life so dramatically in an unusually short amount of time, shit it's only been a little over three hours. Fuck this is insane but I really don't care, I'm so fucking addicted to this woman.

"Eric" Tris says softly snapping me back to reality "has this ever happened to you before" she smiles a beautiful smile "What I mean is I just met you barely three hours ago and I feel so connected to you in a way I never knew existed, it's insane" she chuckles to herself "it's so weird I mean we know so little about each other and at the same time I feel like I've know you for years" she laughs again and leans her head against the head rest "just tell me I'm insane and have me committed"

Holy shit, think god she feels it to.

I get out of the car and rush to the passenger side, when I open the door I reach in and unbuckle her seatbelt. Grabbing her hands I pull her out of the car and shut the door before I press her against the car with my hands on her cheeks then kiss the shit out of her. I nibble on her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth to me and I waist no time deepening the kiss as soon as she gasp, fuck she taste so damn good. Yep definitely addicted!

"Tris a few things you should know about me, the first is that I don't smile let alone laugh and I'm a very mean person by nature, most people just tolerate me. I don't really have true friends unless you count my sister, hell I never wanted friends. Secondly, what that girl did at the restaurant was a first- women don't do that to me I mean they stare but never approach or openly flirt with me it's like they're scared of me or something. Woman you have made me approachable" I laugh "you make me smile and laugh, hell just looking at your beautiful face makes me smile" I lean in and kiss her softly "I really don't have a clue what's happening between us because I have never been good with emotions but one thing I do know for sure is that I'm really look forward to figuring this out with you by my side" I kiss her under her ear and whisper against her skin "If your insane then so am I because I feel the same way you do and no this has never happened to me before, hell I have never heard of this happening to anyone before other than in a movie or in books and that's usually referred to as love at first sight" I press my forehead against hers closing my eyes "do you think that's what this is"

"I really don't know Eric" I feel her lips against mine "but I do know I can't get enough of you"

"Hey why does your brother call you Bea" I ask her because that has been bugging all day.

"My full name is Beatrice Grace Prior so my family calls me Bea but I like Tris"

"Oh" I smile wickedly "well Beatrice I like Tris too"

"Hey retard quit digging in your ass and help me" what the hell?

Tris begins to laugh and we both turn towards her house to see to guys that look a little younger than Tris trying to lift a big ass pool table out of the back of a red truck that is bigger than Tris'.

"Come on I want you to meet my cousins" Tris says grabbing the food and my hand as I grab the beer before she pulls me over to her yard, half way there she stops walking and turns to me with her brows scrunched in thought.

"Do I introduce you as my neighbor, friend or boyfriend" she asks tilting her head to the side. God I love how she not afraid to ask me questions like that.

"Boyfriend sounds good to me baby" I tell her as I tuck her blond hair behind her ear.

"Ok" she says and begins to pull me to the guys that's about to destroy an expensive looking pool table.

"Would you two assholes please wait until I can get Tobias out here to help, because I don't think you have fifteen grand between the two of you to fork over if you destroy it now do you" Tris says and I look at her like she freaking insane.

"Fifteen grand for a damn pool table" I ask her and she just nods.

"Yeah I love pool, don't you" she gives me that smile that makes me want to throw her over my shoulder and keep her in my bed for the foreseeable future.

"Not enough to spend that much on a table" I tell seriously as we reach the truck.

"Tweedle de, Tweedle doofus, this is my boyfriend Eric" she giggles at there shocked faces "Baby these ass clowns are mine and Tweedle dip shits cousins, Uri and Zeke" I laugh as I shake their hands.

"Hi guys it's nice to meet you" I tell them honestly.

"You too" Zeke smiles "so the cop next door has been upgraded to boyfriend status already, wow Bea good for you"

"Yeah I was beginning to think you were into women now" Uri says and receives a smack to the back of the head from my girl.

"Fuck off asshole" Tris turns to me and kisses my lips softly "come on lets go get my brother so we can get this big bitch in the house before our extremely late lunch gets cold" I nod as she pulls me to her front door.

As Tris and I walk in, Tobias rush to her and begins checking her over and I'm suddenly confused, it's like he's checking for injuries or like he knew something stressed her out. I guess that Twin telepathy crap has some truth to it, who knew?

"Think god you are ok, I had that same feeling I got that day that Peter thought he could take what he wanted" Tobias sighs then looks at me "she saw Peter didn't she" Well shit that's not creepy at all.

"Yes, he's the manager of the restaurant we went to" Tris sighs "it was a big mess so we left which is why we have this" she holds up the big ass bag of KFC "and that "she nod her head at the case of beer that I'm holding "Now you two big strong men go help Uri and Zeke with my pool table before they break it and I'll fix everyone a plate" Tris turn and kisses my lips as he grabs the beer from my hand and disappearing down the hall, damn this house is the exact replica of mine, I thought the inside would be a little different.

"That was quick" Tobias says raising his eyebrow at me and I can see he has sobered up significantly. Good.

"What" I ask him as we head out to help with the table.

"You and my sister" is shrugs.

"Yeah, fuck I can't explain it" I sigh and stop him "Look Tobias I really like your sister hell it may even be love at first sight I don't know but what I do know is that I can't stay away from her and I can't get her out of my head. All I want to do is make her happy and protect her. She and I talked about this earlier and we're both on the same page" I stick my hand out to him to shake "Truce" I stop and give him a look as he shakes my hand "I'm not gonna give you a hard time about the pot either I was just fucking with you earlier, as long as I don't see it or smell it and you don't bring it or smoke here I won't say anything to you about it, your sister told my why you started smoking it to begin with, so I'm not gonna hold it against you, just be careful"

"Damn, Tris put her spell on you already" he say and I give him a what the fuck look and he rolls his eyes.

"Tris is the type that doesn't notice the affect she has on the opposite sex, guys just fall hard for her but she doesn't ever give them the time of day especially after what that asshole peter did to her, speaking of, please tell me you kicked his ass" Tobias says and I laugh.

"Naw man your sister wouldn't let me, but I promise you this he will be behind bars or fucking dead when I'm through with him"

"Fuck yeah, I knew I liked you for some reason" he laughs and punches my shoulder "alright fuckers let get this big bitch moved so I can eat, I got the muchies like a mother fucker"

Thirty minutes and a sharp pain in my back later we finally got the damn pool table in Tris' game room and were able to eat lunch at freaking five o'clock so I guess it dinner and not lunch.

The five of us are setting in Tris' living room drinking and shooting the shit. Tris is currently rubbing my back and it feel amazing, god this woman has magic hands.

Before I met Uri and Zeke I thought Tris and Tobias were crazy but fuck, Uri and Zeke have them beat by a long shot. Fucking hilarious! I'm starting to realize that crazy runs in their family, it's fantastic!

"So Eric do you have any siblings" Tobias ask.

"Yeah I have a sister, Shauna Coulter" I tell them

"Tobias you will not try to get in Eric's sisters pants you damn man whore" Tris yells at her brother from behind me as she works the kinks out of my back, fuck my back hasn't felt this good in years.

"It's not me you gotta worry about" Tobias says I give him a look and he rolls his eyes and point to Zeke.

When I look at Zeke I notice he's gone kind of pale.

"For the record, when we started dating I didn't know you" Zeke jumps to defend him self.

I can't help it, I begin to laugh hard and they all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Shauna is a grown ass woman and I stop trying to tell her who she can and can't date a long fucking time ago" I tell him as I rub Tris' legs that wrapped around me and she begins to rub my back again "but I will tell you this, I own seven pistols two high power rifles and one shot gun and I have impeccable aim, I will not hesitate to shoot you if you hurt my sister in any way shape or form, you got it"

"I feel Tris lean up and kiss under my ear "He's not like Tobias baby" she kisses me again "He's more like you are with me. I promise he is treating her right" Tris whispers in my ear and I nod and lean back into Tris.

"Dude can I shoot one of your rifles" Uri ask and Zeke, Tobias and Tris yell out at the same time "Hell fucking no"

I look back at Tris and she mouths that she'll tell me later, O-kay.

"So Eric Tris tell us you'll be joining us in the pool tomorrow" Tobias says and I look at Tris and she nods "Rico is gonna be jealous, at least the big asshole won't pick on me any more"

"Who the hell is Rico" I turn and look at Tris and she rolls her eyes. I'm so fucking confused right now

"Rico is a dolphin that is in love with your girl and he hates for other males to get near her, that asshole broke my nose because I hugged her" Tobias says and I think maybe he's high again "Seriously Eric I can't get in the pool if he's out, you'll see" Tobias chuckles "That dolphin is a prick, and I'm sure if he would have see what peter did to Tris and was able to get to Peter, Peter would have been dead at the bottom of the pool"

"Are you high Tobias" I ask him and everyone laughs.

"No I promised Tris and you I wouldn't do that around ya'll and I don't go back on my promises"

"Just checking" I say before I grab Tris' legs and lean back "hold on to my neck baby" I tell her before standing "Well I'm gonna head home I got a shit ton of paperwork I need to finish, it was nice to meet you all" I say heading for the door.

"Nice to meet you Eric" Tobias, Zeke and Uri say at the same time.

"Are you taking me home with you Eric" Tris says and giggles as I open the door and step out on the porch.

"Do you want me to take you home with me baby, because I will" I set her on her feet and kiss her sweetly.

"I have so much work to do before I can go to sleep and I'm making the guys stay over to help so I can't, which is probably a good thing considering we just met today because if giving the opportunity I would most definitely let you cuff me to your bed, and that is probably not a good start for a healthy relationship" she says and I moan at the images going through my brain.

"Fuck baby don't say shit like that' I groan.

Tris giggles as she press her lips to mine in a very passionate kiss but all to soon she pulls away "be ready at nine ok" she tells me and I nod pressing my lips to hers once more.

"Have a good night Eric and have fun with the paperwork"

"Have fun unpacking Tris" I call out as I make my way home grinning the entire time.

Shit what a day!

* * *

 **-Okay guys let me explain, I wasn't intending on this story to be like this but I thought what the hell- I don't think I have ever read a love at first sight story and I figured if I'm gonna write a sappy love story, I might as well make it funny- but if you don't like it I completely understand- I've said it once and I'll say it again (opinions at like asshole's, everybody's got one) and there is no bigger truth than that right there people-**

 **-YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Hi, guys I just wanted to tell you all that I don't own divergent but I do own all my silly and insane ideas…yeah they are all mine and I am so damn proud of myself for that)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 5|** TRIS

After tossing and turning for nearly three hours last night I was finally able to fall asleep only to have a very vivid and erotic dream that involved me, Eric and handcuffs. Yeah that was the best dream ever. Fuck, I have never wanted someone so much. Hell I haven't had sex in nearly seven years well I haven't had sex with another person in seven years. That reminds me I need to pick up more batteries today.

After a somewhat satisfying and pleasurable shower I make my way into my closet to get ready for my morning run. I put on my under armor running shorts and a sports bra, my usual running outfit and make my way down stairs and grab my ipod, after strapping it to my arm I walk out the front door and begin stretching.

As I'm bent over touching my toes I see someone's feet standing behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Holy shit" I yell as I straighten up and turn to see a half naked Eric grinning at me.

"Fuck Eric, don't scare me like that" I reach up and tug lightly on his exposed nipple ring.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you" he moan and grabs my hand pulling me to him and wraps his sexy arms around my waist "I just saw the sexiest ass in the air and I had to get a closer look, what are doing out here dressed like this early in the morning anyway" he eyes my attire.

I smile and hug him closer to me "I'm about to take my morning run, what are you doing out here dressed like that" I turn the question on him.

"Morning run, want to join me Tris" he whisper in my ear after nibbling on it "Fuck baby you smell so good, why would you shower before your run"

"I didn't get much sleep last night so I had to wake myself up somehow" I kiss him lightly "I had very a vivid dream last night that I was arrested by a sexy cop and his bed was my holding cell" I grin when I hear him groan and hold me tighter "And I would love to join you"

"Good because there are quite a few men in this neighborhood that are kind of perverted and I don't want them to think that it's okay to look at my girl" he presses his soft lips to mine quickly "And baby you can't say shit like that to me and not expect me not to make your dream a reality"

Fuck I need another shower!

"And why do you need another shower baby, am I that much of a turn on" Eric says mischievously against my lips and I moan half annoyed at my lack of filter and half turn on by the Greek God holding me tightly in his strong arms.

"Damn it, my mouth is gonna get me in trouble one of these days" I laugh.

"I love that about you baby" he kisses my cheek "Don't ever change Tris"

I laugh and nod my head "Come on big guy lets run" I say taking my ipod off my arms and lay it on my porch, Eric does the same.

After our two mile run we're both sweating like crazy and I got to say, a sweaty Eric is a very sexy Eric. Good God this man is sex incarnate.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before we leave" Eric says before kissing the shit out of me "want to join me baby" he grins mischievously at me.

"Your shower or mine" I say and he looks at me with so much hunger in his eyes.

Before I know what's happening, I'm thrown over his sweaty shoulder and he's running up his stair and into his bathroom.

I wasn't being serious but what the hell, you only live once right!

After he sets me on my feet he starts the shower "Come here baby" he says and I walk towards him swaying my hips "are you sure this is okay Tris" he asks as he runs his hand down my exposed waist and hooking his fingers in the waist band of my running shorts.

I nod as I do the same "Yes" I slide my hand in the back of his basketball shorts and grip his bare ass, damn we both went commando this morning "just to shower okay Eric"

He nods as I push his shorts down and they pool at his feet, fuck he's huge. Eric releases my waist and proceeds to pull my sports bra off my body "Fuck" he groans loudly "you are so beautiful baby" he slides his hands lightly across my nipple then down my ribs and slowly removes my shorts "great minds think alike" he grins after realizing that I'm not wearing panties.

Eric picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he steps into the shower. The hot water feels incredible on my body. I reach up and caress his cheek lovingly as he grabs the shampoo and begins to wash my hair.

"Mmmm, your hands feel amazing Eric" I moan as he massages my scalp.

I turn around and press my back against his chest as he continues to wash my hair, I can feel his erection pressed against my lower back as I continue to moan like a porn star.

Eric spins me around and wraps his arms around me as I arch my back and press my breast against his chest. I close my eyes as he rinses the soap out of my hair. After a minute or two I open my eyes and gasp at the look in his eyes, fuck I have never felt so wanted "what are you doing to me Eric" I moan as I feel his hand slide down my back and over my ass.

"Nothing you are not doing to me baby" he says squeezing my ass cheek "I have never wanted someone this much Tris, you have captivated me so completely" he moans as I slide my hands up his chest to the side of his neck.

I pull his face to mine and mold my lips to his and he immediately deepens the kiss sliding his tongue in my mouth. I feel his hands everywhere as we devour each other. Reluctantly I pull away so I can grab the shampoo and wash his hair. After I'm done he grabs his body wash and we begin to wash each others body.

"The thought of you smelling like me today has me so hard baby- fuck Tris" he moans loudly as I wrap my hands around his cock and begin to stroke him "fuck that feel amazing Tris, Mmmm" he kisses me again pulling me under the shower spray so we can rinse the soap from our body's.

I feel his hand slide down my stomach and I open my eyes as he slips his finger between my folds, purposely teasing my sensitive clit. I lift my leg and wrap it around his thigh giving him better access before throwing my head back as I stroke him faster gripping him tighter.

"Oh god Eric that feel so damn good" I cry out as I feel his finger ease into me slowly, his other hand gripping my thigh that's wrapped tightly around his.

"You like what I'm doing to you baby" he growls as he moves his finger faster in and out, his thumb rubbing my clit just right.

"Hell yes Eric, Mmmm, more Baby" I'm an incoherent moaning mess when he pushes another finger into me as I begin to stroke him harder and faster matching his frantic pace.

I feel the familiar warmth in my belly right before I explode around his talented fingers. I arch my back as I feel him start pulse in my hand.

"Oh fuck Baby" he roars as he spills his seed all over my hand and stomach.

We continue to stroke and kiss each other as our orgasms dissipate and our body's thoroughly sated. When he pulls his fingers from me, he sucks them into his mouth moaning loudly at the taste of my pleasure I unwrap my leg from his.

"You taste so damn good baby, I can't wait to suck those delectable juices from the source" he groans "fuck, I am so addicted to you" he tells me as he presses his body to mine and kisses my neck up to my ear "can I keep you Beatrice" he whispers in my ear and I smile and nod because words are failing me at this very moment "Good" he growls "because I don't intend to ever let you go baby"

Holy shit this man is everything I never knew I wanted. I am just as much addicted him as he is to me!

"What time do you have to be at work baby" he says breaking me from the spell he's put me under.

"Ten thirty" I moan as he rinses my body again.

"Come on or we're gonna be late" he says as he cuts the water off and picks me up carrying me out of the shower.

After we're dried I realize I have no clean clothes here "Eric I don't have any clothes here" I tell him and he grins and walks out of the room.

A few minutes, later he comes back in carrying a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that look like they'll swallow me whole "these are some short that don't fit me anymore" he tells me as I take the clothes from him and put the shorts on, sure enough they fall off so I roll the waist band down a few time so I don't flash my ass on my way to my house.

"I love the way you look in my clothes baby and as much as I want to just stay here with you all day" He pulls me into a tight hug and lightly bites my jaw "You need to go home and get dressed so you're not late" he says pulling away.

He walks me to his back door and kisses my lips softly "I'll be over as soon as I'm dressed okay baby" I nod as I open the door but before I can leave he pulls me back and presses his lips firmly to mine "See you in bit" he slaps my ass sending me on my way.

"Okay, just come through the back door, the key is under the third stone to the right of the door, oh and don't forget to pack a pair of swim trunks" I wink at him before running to my house and trying to keep Eric shorts from falling off my hips.

As I walk in my back door after returning the key under the stone I see my brother standing at the coffee pot grinning at me "have a good run Bea" he laughs at my appearance.

"Oh yeah, best run ever" I giggle at the horrified look on his face "and shower"

"TMI Bea" he shutters and I laugh again as I head to my room.

After I'm dressed and all the things that I'll need today are pack in my backpack I make my way down the stairs.

"Please don't hurt my sister Eric" I hear my brother talking to Eric so I decide to do a little eves dropping.

"I could never hurt her" I smile "I have never felt this way before. Like I told you yesterday, I don't have a clue what it is but I know I'll never want anyone else as long as I live" I feel a tear roll down my cheek "she's it for me man"

"Are you in love with my sister already Eric" Tobias asks in a shocked tone and I roll my eyes.

"I think so, but I have nothing to compare it to so I'm not a hundred percent" I hear them both chuckle.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I honestly think she feels the same way dude which is weird because the two of you just freaking met"

"Yeah" Eric sighs "I know man but I can't help it, she is perfect in every way" he pauses "she makes me a better man and extremely happy, I've never been this happy. Like I said she's it for me, I'll never be with anyone else even if she dumps me, which I pray to God never happens" Oh sweet man you couldn't get rid of me if you tried "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to get her back"

Good God, how did I get so damn lucky?

Missing Eric's touches, I decide to make my presence know at the same time my idiot cousin slaps my back, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Damn it Uri, don't do that shit" I hiss quietly before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what're you doing" I ask grinning knowingly "Have a nice talk"

I laugh as I walk over to my coffee pot pouring me a cup and taking a sip after pouring an unhealthy amount of sugar into it.

"Good god baby" Eric says as he moves towards me "How the hell do you drink that shit" I laughs as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek as I lean on my counter.

"Like this" I tell him as I take another sip.

"Smart ass" he quips then shakes his head after I offer him a taste "No, baby I prefer not to slip into a diabetic coma today.

I shrug "Your loss"

"Tobias" I get my brothers attention "Eric and I will follow you to drop off the U-hall, okay"

"Yeah sure but can you take me to my house to get my car after" I raise my eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes "I have plans after work and need my car" he shrugs.

"Yeah sure" I say before finishing my coffee and rinsing the mug out before putting it in the dishwasher "You guys ready"

"Well see you guys there, Uri and I are going to get breakfast for everyone" Zeke says.

"Thanks, make sure my bacon is fried crisp, did you get everyone's order" I smile at my cousin, he nods as kiss his cheek before he and Uri leave the house.

* * *

"Who's car is that Tobias" I ask as I pull into my brother's driveway behind the piece of shit station wagon.

Tobias jumps out of the back seat of my truck looking all kinds of pissed off and runs over to the car. I look at Eric shrugging as I get out.

Eric and I walk over to my brother that is currently glaring at the brunette. I can't see her face but she looks kind of familiar. Eric and I begin to laugh when she turn to us.

"Please tell me you didn't, not with this crazy bitch" I wheeze out as Nita looks at me wide eyed then a smirk slithers across her ugly face.

"Nita what in the hell are you doing at my house, you psycho and how do you know where I fucking live" my brother ignores me "I told you, I didn't want to see you again" Tobias turns to me and Eric "And why in the hell are the two of you laughing, and how do you know Nita"

"Oh big brother" I sigh and hug Eric closer to me "this is the crazy bitch that I told you about yesterday so please oh please tell me you didn't sleep with her and if you did please tell me you double wrapped or used someone else' dick" I managed to get out through my laughter.

"No I didn't sleep with her think god" my brother glares at me causing me to laugh harder "we went out last week but the girl acted like a sick and twisted petafile halfway through our date" my brother shutters "she started flirting with the waiter that was obviously still in high school"

At this Eric and I are barely standing because we're laughing so hard but I sober up at the pleading look on my brother's face.

"Tobias" Eric speaks up before I can "Come down to the station tomorrow morning and I'll help you file a restraining order on her if you want because she clearly look just as much stalkerish as Peter and I fear for your safety"

I hear a high pitch screech and look at the crazy bitch "My brother is not a stalker, just because this cunt has a restraining order on him doesn't mean shit, and I am not a petafile, I wasn't flirting with Jeff him he was flirting with me, I can't help it I'm hot" we all snort simultaneously at the delusional skank. Wait, did she just say her brother is Peter?

"What the fuck" I yell taking a step towards her and she backs up "You're that sick bastards sister" I turn to Tobias and he looks just as stunned as I am "I guess perversion runs in your family you fucking cradle robber" I growl at the bitch "if you come near my brother, my boyfriend or me again" I'm in her face now "I will fucking end you" I yell right before I back up and punch her in the nose, basking in the crunching sound of her nose breaking.

Before I can hit her again I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist lifting me off the ground "Calm down baby" I hear Eric whisper in my ear and I immediately relax in his arms.

Eric sets me in the passenger side seat of my truck and buckles my seat belt before shutting my door "Tobias I'm gonna back out so this bitch can get out of here before Tris kills her, we'll wait and I'll follow you to the park alright" I hear Eric tell my brother then he looks at the crazy skank "if I catch you back over here I'll arrest you for trespassing" he point at her "tell your brother that if he knows what's good for him, he'll make it a point to stay as far away from my girl as possible, now get the fuck out of here"

"That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed baby" Eric tells me as he adjusts the driver seat before climbing in. He lean over the middle console and pulls my face to him "so fucking hot baby" he growl right before his lips crash to mine in a searing and passionate kiss that has my toes curling and my panties thoroughly soaked.

"Mmmm" I moan into his mouth as I tug gently on his bottom lip "you like that, did you" I ask him after I release his lip, all he does is nod and kiss me again.

We break away at the sound of my brother's horn and him yelling "come on asshole, we're gonna be late"

Eric chuckles and he puts the truck in drive as my brother peals out burning rubber "I wish I had my cruiser" he laughs loudly at my idiot brother.

"He does that shit all the time" I shake my head "last year he had to change the tires three times because they kept getting bald" I turn to Eric "My brother loves his Mustang GTO, he and my dad restored it together" I sigh "I remember being pissed that he got a car like that and I didn't" Eric laughs at me.

"What year is it" He asks and I smile.

"1967, beautiful ain't it" I grin.

"Yep but not as beautiful as you" Eric winks at me as he pulls into the parking lot of the park.

I laugh as I unbuckle my seat belt and climb over in his lap after he put truck in park "You ready to laugh until you piss your swim trunks, you sexy cheese ball"

"I don't think I'll piss myself baby, but I'm so ready to see you in your element" he grins and kisses me softly.

Oh you sweet, sweet man you have no idea what you are in for today!

* * *

 **-WOW! Long chapter, oh well-**

 **You know what to do…**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**(** _ **Nope, no owning of divergent here people**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 6|** ERIC

After we're through eating the breakfast that Zeke and Uri brought us, Tris leads me to the men's locker room to get changed. As we walk in I'm confused by Tris being in here but I quickly remember the park is mostly empty so there is only a small chance of someone coming in here.

"What size shoe do you wear baby" Tris ask distractedly as she digs through a locker.

"13, why" I ask her looking over her head as I pinch her tight little ass, I see a shit load of body glove water shoes still in the sealed wrapping.

"Here" Tris hands me a pair then grabs my backpack pulling my swim trunks out and handing them to me "Here, you go get dressed" she smile at me and I chuckle at her demanding nature. Fuck, I really am in love with this woman.

"Are you gonna get me dress too baby" I pull her to me and wrap her in my arms around her as I laugh. She pokes me in the ribs making me jump just as Tobias walks in.

"What in the hell are you doing in the men's locker room Bea" he stops and pokes his head out the door and nods to himself, no doubt making sure he didn't walk in the women's locker room "Well" he crosses his arms and taps his foot and in that moment he and Tris actually look like twins.

"I was getting Eric some water shoes you jackass" she tells him before kissing me and walking towards the door "bring him to the pool when you're done, I'm gonna get Tandy out first after I change" she punches Tobias' shoulder before leaving.

"Damn brat" Tobias mumbles rubbing his shoulder as he walks over towards me "Hey man did you see which locker the shoes were in, I can't ever remember so I end up looking through about twelve different lockers before I find'em" He says and I laugh at him.

"I wonder why you can't remember" I shake my head and point to the locker.

"Thanks" he says as he starts digging through the shoes.

Shaking my head I turn around and finish getting ready. After Tobias is finished we make our way outside and when we get to the pool I'm floored, this place is great. We're standing on a huge stage like platform with the biggest tank pool I've ever seen.

"Pretty cool huh" Tobias says nudging my shoulder.

"Fuck yeah, how deep is this tank" I ask looking in and I don't see any dolphins "and where are the dolphins"

"The pool is 50ft deep" Tobias laughs at the look I'm giving him "and as for the dolphins they don't stay in this pool, there are under water tunnels" he points to the right of the tank "that leads to where the dolphins stay over night" he points to the left of the pool and that leads to the orca whales, this pool is just for training" he points to the right of the tank again and I see a dolphin come out with something on it's back.

"Is that Tris" I ask squinting into the clear blue water.

"Yep" Tobias says right as the dolphin surfaces with Tris holding on to the dorsal fin.

"Rico's in a mood, he seems pissed at me for some unknown reason so I think we'll get him last today" Tris says to Tobias.

Fuck, looking at her all wet is bringing this morning's shower to the front of my mind. I still can't believe that happen, it was the single most shocking and erotic experiences of my life and I want to repeat it every time I take a shower. Fuck, I need to cool it on those kinds of thoughts, at least until I get Tris alone.

"Got it boss" Tobias says right before he dives in and the dolphin swims over to him.

"Hi, you gonna get your sexy ass in" Tris asks me as she rest her arms at my feet.

"Yep" I say as I set on the edge and slip in the pool.

After I'm in the I dunk my head under the water, when I surface I notice Tris is closer to me so I pull her against my body closing the distance between us and she wraps her long leg around my waist. I notice she has a fanny pack like contraption strapped to her hip. I press my lips to hers as she starts to grind herself on my very hard dick. Fuck I really want to fuck her right here and now. I pull away reluctantly but keep my strong hold on her tight little ass.

"What in the crazy hell is this baby" I ask her tugging on the thing strapped to her hip.

"It's a treat pouch" she gives me a sexy evil grin "do you want a treat baby" fuck, this woman is gonna be the death of me.

"If you keep talking and looking at me like that" I drag my tongue up the length of her neck "I'm gonna take you to one of the locker rooms and fuck you hard and slow against the wall" I suck hard on her pulse point, leaving my mark "It'll be so fucking good baby, you won't remember you name after" I moan as I press her into the side of the pool "Beatrice"

"Promise" she whimpers as I stop and look deep into her beautiful eyes. Holy hell I am so stupid for this sexy woman!

Tris has managed to change my world completely in the span of twenty four hours. I use to only care about two thing and that was my sister and my job but now this woman means more to me than anything, don't get me wrong I love my sister but Tris is now and will always be the most important person in my life. I will never take her for granted and fucking never let her go, she is mine just as I am hers.

Good God what is happening to me?

I've never been the type to let loose and have fun but ever since I met Tris all I want to do is spend every last second of every damn day with her laughing and having as much fun as I can. I fucking love the fact that this woman is the only person that can get me to act like a kid again, hell even when I was a kid I didn't act like this. I was a serious person, never having fun and enjoying life. I had to become an adult at a very young age hell it's been years since I've even been swimming, I think the last time was when I was chasing a drug dealer through someone's yard and tackled him into their pool, yeah I was a workaholic big time, still am to a point but I have a feeling that will change as well. It's not like I need the money.

I have absolutely no idea as to how long Tris and I have been staring into each others eyes but I tend to get completely lost in the dark blue depths and I can't find it in me to stop or even care for that matter. I'm so fucking in love with this woman, Jesus Christ what is wrong with me?

Eventually I look away because I hear Tobias making a crazy ass sound but before I can process what it is the dolphin starts making the same sound only louder and they both are floating on their sides and Tobias has his arm bent with his elbow in the air flapping it like a chicken wing and the biggest grin I have ever see on his face, the dolphin is doing the same with it's fin, shaking my head I turn back to Tris and she is smiling at me.

"What" I smile back and wrap my arms around her waist and I can feel just how small her bikini is.

"I'm just trying to picture you being all mean and not smiling" she presses her lips to mine softly "I just can't see it"

"That is because you've never seen it and you never will because you make me incredibly happy" I kiss her again.

"I'm falling so hard for you baby" Tris tells me "Christ this is crazy" I smile and kiss her under her ear.

"I think I have already fallen, Tris" I whisper in her ear.

I'm about to kiss her again when I feel something nibble on my ass cheek, I turn and see the dolphin behind me and it looks like its kissing my ass, what the fuck? I don't want to make any sudden movements because I'm scared for my boys right now. I hear Tobias and Tris laughing and I give them a look that's a cross between what the fuck and please fucking help me and that just make them laugh harder. I realize Tris is still in my arms so I spin us around slowly so it's her ass getting kissed and not mine. What? She should be used to this sort of thing, I'm not. I look to the side of us and the damn dolphin is moving around to get behind me again.

"Why in the hell is it doing that Tris" I think I'm starting to freak out because my voice is getting higher.

Tris reaches around and sticks her hand in my back pock "Tobias, you need to come up with another prank this one is getting old" my girl is still laughing as she pulls a small dead fish out. Nasty!

"How the hell did that get there" Tobias says with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"You put it there" Tris says to Tobias and his grins widens "You should be ashamed of yourself for touching my boyfriend's sexy ass" Tris says slapping him in the face with the fish.

"I didn't touch his ass, I just put Tandy's treat there so I wouldn't lose it" The fucker laughs but stops when I thump him hard on the forehead "ouch pig" he rubs his forehead.

I move towards him so quick he didn't notice until I was dunking him under water.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll quit calling me pig" I pull Tris back to me right before Tobias splashes us, well her "sorry babe" I laugh as she turns to dunk me.

"What is going on out here" I hear a deep male voice and I turn to see a man that looks to be in his fifties walking towards us "Tris" he raises his eyebrow look at my girl like a father would look at his daughter.

"Hey Max, what's up old man" she smiles at him,

"Not much young lady" he grins at my girl then looks at me "Who do we have here" he asks as he squats down in front of us.

"Max" Tris grins at him "This is my boyfriend Eric" she kiss my cheek "Eric this is my Boss Max" he reaches out to shake my hand and I return the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you sir" I say politely.

"Like wise" he grins at me then turns to Tris "Lauren needs your help Wednesday, Marline has a doctors appointment and wont be able to do her show" his grin widens as Tris rolls her eyes "can you take her place, please"

"Fuck I hate working with that bitch but yeah sure I'll do it" Tris says tiredly "you owe me and I want another cook out at your house and Maggie has to make her apple pie"

"So my wife owes you as well" Max says with a small smile.

"Damn skippy" Tris grins

"Alright, but when are you and your brother gonna start acting your age and quit playing with dead fish" he points to Tobias.

"NEVER" Tris and Tobias shout loudly.

"Alright Tobias, Get Tandy back in the din and help Lauren get Moby out so they can practice"

Tobias groans loudly "Sir yes sir oh great and powerful Max" Tobias salutes him.

"Fucking smart ass" Max laughs and turns to me "So what do you do Eric" Max asks me strangely.

"He's a cop" Tris answers proudly and fuck if I don't want to kiss the shit out of her, no one but myself not even my sister has ever acted like they were proud of me.

"Wow, really" he says as he stands and give the pothead a patronizing look as get out of the pool and grab a hand full of fish and shoves them in his fanny pack before diving back in.

Tris and I climb out of the pool as well and she wraps her arm around my waist, I'm getting the first look at her in her bikini and fuck I feel the need to adjust by self. Tris notices and grins at me before standing in front of me pressing her ass and back against my dick and chest. I want to moan and bite her neck.

"I'm looking for some muscle to hire and it seem you got plenty, what do you say about working here part time" he says and he laughs at the look I'm giving him.

"What are you talking about Max" Tris speaks before I can.

"Jason quit and we need someone to do a little of the heavy lifting on weekends" he smiles at me "it's just a floater position"

"I actually can't take another job, it's against to law as a cop for me to moonlight" but I can come and "hangout" when I'm off as long as Tris is here and doesn't mind" I tell Max and they both look at me like I've grown another heads.

"Really baby" Tris turns around in my arms and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah really" I hug her to me "it means more time with you baby" I smile sweetly.

"Wow Tris" Max chuckles and shakes his head "You got yourself a good one here" he turns to me "If that will get you to "work" here then you got a deal but I will pay you in lunch every time you're here"

I chuckle and nod as I pull Tris into my side "Deal" I shake his hand again.

"Well, who do we have here" I hear a god awful voice coming from behind us.

"This is my boyfriend, so if you don't stop eye fucking him I will kick your stupid ass" Tris growl.

When I turn around, I freaking jump at the sight of the ugliest woman I have ever seen. I mean the woman or thing has on the entire supply of makeup in Key Largo on her face. She might look normal if she wouldn't wear so much makeup and her bellybutton didn't poke out like squidward's nose, I gag a little, well a lot at the sight of this women/clown.

"Holy shit why are you dressed as a clown in a bikini and what the hell is that coming out of you belly" I say before I can stop myself and point at her belly, the woman really fucking scares the shit out of me.

Tris and Max are laughing their asses off and I'm cling to my girl, afraid of the clown that is currently glaring at me.

"Holy shit Tris" Max wheezes out and comes to stand next to me "oh my God he had the same reaction as Tobias, fuck I can't breathe"

"Fuck you Max" the woman glares at Max then me "My boyfriend is gonna kick you're your ass for that"

I straighten up and slip into cop mode "Did you just threaten a cop" I yell at the girl like a drill sargent "I would like to see anyone try to kick my ass"

"Baby calm down, the woman is slower than Tobias way slower" Tris kisses my lips softly and I relax.

Tris turns to the Freaky clown "Eric is a cop Lauren and you just threatened him, you can go to jail for that or I can kick your ass, your choice" Tris says in a very slow manor like she is talking to a child.

Lauren starts freaking out like I would really arrest her, I would have to touch her to get the cuffs on and I really don't want to do that.

"Please, I am so sorry" the girl is screeching and I think I'm fucking deaf now "please don't arrest me I'll do anything"

"Stop talk in our presence an don't ever look at my cousins, Brother or boyfriend and I'll make sure he doesn't arrest you" Tris says and the girl nods frantically god this girl is some kind of stupid "Max can Chris take my place Tuesday, I don't want to work with Tris"

"Yeah, please can Chris takes Laurens place" my girl begins to bounce and I pull her to me to stop her because her boob are bounce almost out of her top and I can't have that happen unless its just the two of us.

"I'll call her and see if she's available" Max says and my girl does her cute little happy dance and stumbling into me again, clumsy little minx.

"What the hell is going on" I turn to the pool and see Tobias holding on the side fin of a big ass whale.

He swims over and climbs out then proceeds to jump a mile high, falling back into the water after noticing Lauren "Every damn time" Tobias yells with his hand over his heart "fuck I think I just had a heart attack, damn I need a joint"

I'm laughing so damn hard that I can barely breathe, this is fucking awesome!

"Fuck, I think I just pissed myself" I cry out in laughter.

My beautiful girl wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me sweetly "Told you, you would. Now didn't I"

There will never be a dull moment around this beautifully insane woman!

* * *

 **-okay guys, I'm not a dolphin trainer but I have been to seaworld several times so my knowledge on the facts of dolphin training are slim to none- so, sorry if I get any of the facts wrong, it's just a fictional story… Hell I don't even think there is a seaworld in Key Largo, most likely not… but again this is fiction- HOPE YOU ENJOY IT NON THE LESS…**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND FREAKING REVIEW…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Nuh-uh, I don't own divergent)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 7|** ERIC

It's been and two weeks since I've met Tris, the woman has changed my life so completely. I'm not shocked by the situation anymore hell I stopped being shocked after our first shower together. Every since that day, we've shared plenty of showers to fill my spank bank slam full of erotic images of her sexy body. We haven't had sex yet because Tris says that she wants to wait a proper amount of time because our relationship is already hot and steamy as it is and she doesn't want it to be based solely on sex- I couldn't agree more but it doesn't mean we can't pleasure each other in other ways.

The way Tris and I act around each other kind of reminds me of a couple that's been together for years not weeks- fuck, we were like that hours after meeting. When we're not at work were together, I haven't slept in my bed by myself in a week, ever since Tris and I exchanged keys yes, we did that this soon. Anyway after that I wake up to her in my bed every morning, and I fucking love it.

Tonight I'm introducing Tris to my sister and I'm kind of nervous, Shauna suggested that we invite Zeke, Uri and his girlfriend and Tobias to make it a little less stiff, she hates tense situations and tries to avoid them as much as possible. When I told her that was fine with me and that Tris would love that idea, she went one step further and said she would bring someone to keep Tobias from being the seventh wheel, this made me more nervous than before. That is until Tris assured me that Tobias loves to meet new people, especially women, damn man whore.

I got reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in town. Usually it takes and good month to get a reservation at Marco's but I know a lot of people in this town and the owner said he owes me big time for catching the guy that stole his vintage roadster the same day it was stolen and getting it back to him in one piece. I told him I was just doing my job but he insisted that the car is his baby so there for by me saving his baby, he owes me.

I'm currently trying to adjust my tie- I can't ever get these things on right, I fucking hate ties. I'm about to say fuck it when I feel a pair of hand slide up my back and over my shoulders.

"Having trouble big guy" I feel Tris kiss the side of my neck.

"I thought you went home to get ready" I moan when I feel the tip of her tongue on my earlobe, fuck I'm so damn hard right now.

"I did silly, an hour and a half ago" she giggle and I turn to get a look at her and fuck me how did she get dress up like this in such short period of time, women usually take forever to look this phenomenal.

She's wearing a tiny little black lace cocktail dress that reaches her mid thighs, its strapless and hugs her beautiful curves like a glove. Her hair is curled and pulled impetuously over here right shoulder, exposing the flawless tanned skin of her neck and shoulder.

"Fuck, how am I going to keep this down tonight" I point to my harder than titanium dick.

"Behave baby, and I'll take care of it for you when we get home tonight" she moans as I nip at her exposed neck.

"How did I get so lucky" I kiss her lips softly careful not to mess her lipstick up.

"Eh, you were probably just due for some good luck" She shrugs then giggles and I slap her ass.

"Stop that and stand still so I can fix this hot mess around your neck" she stops and eyes me before placing her sweet ass on the counter "why are you wearing a tie anyway, baby you hate ties with a passion"

Shrugging I lean down and kiss her neck again "I'm wearing it for you"

I feel her completely remove the tie and I look up just in time to see her throw it in the trash.

"Why did you do that" I raise my eyebrow at the crazy woman.

"Because I hate the offending things just as much as you do" she reaches back up to the collar of my white shirt and opens two buttons then begins to roll my sleeves up to my elbows "There, now you're my Eric" she winks at me and I can't help it I pull her to me and crash my lips to hers harder than I ever have before.

"If we don't stop now we won't make it to the restaurant, and I for one am excited to meet your sister" Tris breathes against my lips and I growl.

"Alright, lets go you crazy woman" I lift her off the counter, she turns and begins digging in her clutch.

"What are you doing baby"

"Fixing the mess you made of my lips stick" she says as she pulls the lipstick out and begins applying it to her swollen lips "Oh did you call for the cab" right as she says this we hear a horn blowing outside.

"Yep" I grin at her and slip my hand under her dress and squeeze her ass and fuck me all I feel is a small amount of lace "what color are those panties baby, I need the mental image" I groan and bite my lip when she turns and walk to the door but before she leaves the bathroom she pulls the hem of her dress up "Fuck baby, purple is my new favorite color on you"

"Good to know Eric" she bites her lip and winks before leaving me standing in my bathroom with a boner the size of Texas "Come on baby the cabs waiting" she calls out as I try to adjust myself.

"I'm coming woman, you caused a situation in my pants that I'm sure the cabby doesn't care to see" I call out as I try to will my erection away but its not working, nothing is.

"Just think of Lauren in a bikini" Tris yells out from down stairs laughing her ass off.

And it's Titanium to wet noodle in less than a millisecond.

After we exit and lock my house, as we make our way to the cab parked behind my cruiser, I notice her truck is not in her drive way.

"Baby where's your truck" I pull her to a stop and point to her house.

"In the garage I paid Uri to clean it out today so I can park it in there instead of out in the open" she says shrugging "I really should have gotten a storage building before I moved in" she giggles "I have way to much shit, that I'll never use"

"How come I didn't notice Uri out here" I ask mostly to myself as we continue walking to the cab, but of course Tris answers.

"Because he was done before you got off work" she says in a duh tone and I poke her in the ribs before I open the door for her and help her in, getting a good look at her come fuck me heels for the first time. What? My eye didn't move down past her dress earlier.

* * *

"Welcome to Marco's, name please" the hostess says not looking up from the reservation book.

"Coulter party of eight" the woman looks up and around us "our guest are meeting us here" I tell her and she just nods and looks back to the book.

"Ah yes, Marco put you guys in his private dining room" she moves from behind the podium "right this way Mr. and Mrs. Coulter" she says and I glance at Tris and she sporting a beautiful smile, shit I love this woman and it won't be long before that statement becomes true, hell I'd marry her tomorrow if I knew she would go for it.

"Would you like me to have the staff wait until the rest of your guest arrive" the hostess asks us politely.

"Yes but could we go ahead and order three bottles of wine for the table" I ask and she nods and motion to someone behind us.

"They're waiting for the rest of their party but would like to go ahead and order their wine" she grabs a book off the table and hands it to me, but I already know what I want so I hand the book to Tris just in case she wants some other than what I order.

"We'll have three bottles of the 96'Leoville Barton, St Julian. Two chilled and one room temperature and eight glasses" I tell him without looking at the book in Tris' hands.

"Who in the hell are you and what have you done with my boyfriend" Tris says smiling at me after we're alone.

"What" I shrug "My grandparents owned a vineyard in Napa Valley, California before they passed, Shauna and I used to spend every summer there when we were children and when we got older we both developed a love for a good vintage wine" I shrug not really wanting to think about my grandparents, hell they passed when Shauna and I were young but they were more parental to us than our parents were and a lot closer to us as well even though they only saw us once a year.

"Jesus Christ Eric" I hear Tris say breaking me from my thoughts "this wine is three hundred dollars a bottle"

"So" I shrug and kissed her pursed lips "it's a really good wine baby and it's not like I can't afford it" I chuckle at the look Tris is giving me.

"Let me guess 96'Leoville Barton, St Julian one chilled and one room temp" I hear from behind me and I smile and stand, pulling Tris with me.

"Two chilled and one room temp actually" I laugh at my sister.

"Hey big brother, and three bottles make total sense" Shauna says hugging my neck and I hug her back not letting go of Tris' hand "so this is the famous Tris I keep hearing about" Shauna hugs Tris like she's known her for years, she has always been the affectionate one out of the two of us "no wonder I haven't seen you in over two weeks this woman is beautiful Eric, and that smile that she has put on your face suits you perfectly" Shauna says pulling away from Tris and getting a good look at her "can't wait for the wedding" at this Tris smiles at my sister and shakes her head no doubt because she's use to being around crazy people.

"Thank you Shauna, and I can see why Zeke looks like a love sick puppy right now, you're gorgeous. Good job Zeke can't wait for the wedding" my girl throw it back like a pro and her and my sister both laugh at the look on Zeke's face as I look up at him I notice for the first time that Tobias and a woman I never met standing behind Shauna and Zeke.

"Eric, Tris" Shauna says motioning to the unknown woman "This is Nicole" the girl steps forward and shakes Tris hand then mine.

"Call me Nikki, and it's so nice to meet you both" good god this woman is smaller than Tris.

"Nice to meet you as well" Tris says as she wraps her arm around my waist "so what do you think about my idiot brother" Tris asks and I chuckle at the look Nikki gives her.

"No offense but" the girl glare back at Tobias and he just grins and waves at her, she however gives him the finger, and I laugh "I should have said no when Shauna ask me to come out tonight"

"No offense taken" Tris laughs "he can be a bit much but he's harmless, most of the time" Tris laughs and I thump Tobias' ear.

"Do you not know how to at least act like a gentleman" I ask him quietly.

"Dude what can I say, the girl is hot" he shrugs "the sleaze ball comes out full force when I'm nervous"

"You, nervous" I give him a look "I call bullshit" I laugh and he glares me.

"You two gonna sit down" I hear Tris say and see everyone but me and Tobias taking their seat.

"Yeah" I chuckle and sit down on Tris' left and Tobias sits in between me and Nikki "your brother just distracted me with his stupidity" I whisper in Tris ear before biting it.

"Yeah, that will distract just about anyone" she says pressing her lips to mine softly.

"Just like you and that dress" I nip at her neck again "and this neck of yours" I hum against her skin before biting it playfully "all, very distracting" I pull away and notice everyone staring at us "What"

"The two of you are really cute together" Nikki says "How long have you been together"

"Two weeks and this is how they acted the moment they met" Tobias speaks up before Tris or I can "It's like that love at first sight shit, all very mushy" Tobias makes a face.

"I think it's romantic" a raven haired woman holding Uri's hand says from behind Tobias "You romantically challenged dip shit" She says smacking him in the back of the head "I'm Marline by the way, I work with Tris" she shakes my hand "it's nice to finally meet you Eric" she turn to Nikki "You are" she stick her hand out to Nikki.

"Nikki, and its nice to meet you" She says shaking hands with Marline.

"It's nice to meet you as well" Marline smiles the takes her seat "Oh this is Uriah" she waves her hand dismissively and Uri and I chuckle at the look he gives her.

"It's nice to meet you Nikki" Uri shakes her hand.

"You as well"

"Mar, I know how to treat a lady" Tobias says after a few minutes, then looks down and shrugs "I just get nervous sometimes and act like an ass when they're as hot as Nikki" He mumbles thinking no one can hear him.

At this point everyone is looking at him in shock and Nikki's blushing as much as Tobias is and I'm laughing, this is great!

After and few seconds Tobias looks up "What" he says and his blush immediately gets darker.

"Dude you seriously need to learn how to whisper or just not care that people hear what you say- you know, like your sister" Zeke laughs at the confused look on Tobias' face "we heard you mumbling and you're blushing like crazy dude"

"Hey asshole that's only because I have no filter" Tris laughs "I had to get used to it and not care what people think or I would be embarrassed like tweedle dip shit here on an hourly base's"

At this everyone is laughing and Tobias has forgotten about all about his moment of shyness.

"So Nikki where are you from" he asks and sends what he calls his sexy grin in her direction.

"I was born and raised in Jackson, Mississippi" at this everyone stops and looks at her well except for Shauna and Marline "What" she asks with a worried look on her face.

"That's were Tris, Zeke, Uri and I are from, well, were from Brandon but close enough, we moved here five years ago" Tobias smiles a genuine smile at Nikki. That's strange, I was unaware the he was capable of that, huh.

"Small world" Nikki says and grins at him "I moved here two years ago"

"I didn't know you were from Mississippi Nikki" Shauna says with a smile on her face.

"You never asked Shauna" Nikki shrugs and turns back to Tobias and they begin to talk quietly, well as quiet as Tobias is capable of.

"Holy shit baby look" Tris whispers in my ear and discretely point at her brother "He's smiling a real smile, I have never seen him do that to any female that's not me, my mom or a friend" she brings her index finger to her eye and pretends to wipe a tear "Our little pothead is finally growing up"

"You're a silly woman" I throw my arm on the back of my chair and lean into her "do you know that" she kisses my lips quickly.

"Yep" she says at the same time the waiter brings out the wine.

"Guys I went ahead and ordered some wine for the table" I announce to everyone "If you don't like it its ok- Me, Tris and Shauna will drink it" I tell everyone.

As it turns out the wine didn't last long and I ended up ordering another two bottles and after dinner Tris threw a fit to help me with the check but I told her that five grand wouldn't even put a dent in my checking account and she gave me a what the fuck look so I know when we get back to my place tonight I'll be explain the royalties of my grandparents vineyard to her as pillow talk.

* * *

"Baby I really had fun tonight and I love you sister to pieces" Tris says as I sit on my bed and untie my shoes.

"You know she said the same thing about you when she hugged me goodbye tonight" I tell her as I remove my shirt and throw it in the dry clean hamper.

"Really" Tris says as she rubs her hand up my abs and chest, fuck this woman's touch is incredible and all I can do is nod head in response as I feel her mouth on my collarbone and her hands on the button of my slacks.

I feel my pants fall to my feet and as I step out of them I bring my hand up to Tris' cheeks and crash my mouth to hers, the kiss immediately deepens. I feel her tinny hands slide down my back and into my briefs pushing them down to the floor as well and before I know what's happening she breaks the kiss and turns her body around and looks at me over her shoulder and through her lashes.

"Unzip me Eric" she purrs and have to look down at my dick to make sure I didn't just cum, nope I'm good.

I lick my lips as I reach around her and ghost my hands up the tops of her thighs and ass and up to the top of the dress to the zipper, I slowly slide it down as far as it will go and it pools at her feet. I spin her around and for the first time I notice she doesn't have a bra on.

"What" she tilts her head to the side "do you like what you see baby"

"I fucking love _who_ I see" I wrap my arms around her as her breath hitches "I've loved you Beatrice Grace Prior since the moment I met you" I kiss her lips softly "this really was love at first sight, well it was for me at least" I grin at her.

"Really" she smiles before pressing her body to mine "that's good to know Eric" she drags her tongue up my neck to my earlobe before sucking it into her mouth nipping at it before releasing it from her teeth "Because it was love at first sight for me as well baby"

At her confession she jumps in my arms and wraps her legs around my waist kissing the shit out of me. I walk us over to the bed and kneel on it before I lower her to the pillows.

I feel her hand stroking me before she breaks our kiss and releases my dick.

"I want you baby" she grabs my ass pulling my hips ruffly to hers and I can feel how wet she is through the lacey fabric of her panties "Make love to me Eric"

"Fuck" I growl as I pull frantic at her panties, before I can stop myself I rip them completely from her body.

"What's the hurry baby" she giggle as I dig through my night stand for a condom "I'm on birth control, you don't need to use that if you don't want to" she says walking her fingers up my abs at the same time I grab the condom.

I look at her with a grin on my lips as I toss the rubber over my shoulder, I lean forward and capture her harden nipple in my mouth pinching and pulling the other with my fingers, I begin kissing down her beautiful body just basking in the sounds rolling off her tongue like a mantra. As I continue further down to her hips she begins to pant and moan like crazy spurring me on. I lock eyes with her before I take my first real taste of her and holy hell this woman taste so damn sweet like honeysuckle, fuck me how does she taste so damn good. I begin swirl my tongue harder and faster over her clit and before she begin to fall apart before me she grabs my hair giving it a delicious tug as she throws her head back and scream my name. I taste her essence on my tongue and oh god I am so fucking addicted.

"Mmmm, baby you taste so damn good" I moan as I crawl back up her beautiful body lining myself up to her but not entering her "are you ready baby" I tease her lips with mine bringing them close but not letting them touch. She starts to get a little frustrated and grabs my ass pulling my his to hers and as she does this my dick pushes into her wet pussy "Oh fuck" I yell loudly trying so hard not to lose it and cum within seconds of being in side her but fuck me she's so damn tight "don't move yet baby or this will be over way too fucking soon" I tell her grabbing her hips to hold her still.

When I know I want blow my load, I begin to slowly move in and out grinding my hips hard into her as I push back in.

"Harder" she moans wrapping her legs tighter and high around my waist "faster Eric" she cries out throwing her head back and bucking her hips into mine.

"Mmmm, baby you feel so good" I moan as I set up on my knees and spread her leg farther apart and begin pounding into her as I rub her clit just as hard and fast, I need her to cum again and fast because I'm so damn close.

"Oh God Baby, Yes Eric don't stop" son of a bitch I love hearing her scream my name.

I feel her walls start to pulse and squeeze my dick as I feel my balls tighten "Oh god I love you baby" I hiss as I cum deep inside her.

I continue to move in and out of her at a slower pace as we both ride out our bliss together. When I can no longer take it I collapse on top of her careful to keep most of my weight on my elbows and knees.

"Hi" she smiles and kisses my lips softly.

"Hi" I chuckle before I deepen the kiss.

When we break apart I bury my face in between her beautiful breast placing kisses every now and then to her soft skin as my breathing begin to become normal.

"Eric" I hear Tris say as he runs her fingers through my hair.

"Hmmm" I moan against her skins.

"Not that it's any of my business and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what did you mean by five grand wouldn't put a dent in your checking account" She ask and I smile against her skin, I know this woman all to well.

I press my lips against her skin one more time and blow raspberries, causing her to squirm and giggle and in turn this action causes my dick to become instantly hard again because I'm still buried deep inside her.

"Mmmm" I press into her just a little causing her to whimper.

"My grandparents left the rights to the Vineyard to they're lawyer until I was old enough, and after I turned eighteen I hired a team to run it and manage it. Shauna and I just get the royalties from it" I shrug and push into Tris harder "does it bother that I have money, because I'll donate it all to charity if you want me to" I'm moaning now along with Tris.

She shakes her head "No it doesn't bother me but please baby, don't start buying me expensive gifts" she cries out as I push harder and faster into her "and for the record I hate jewelry" she cries out then whimpers when I stop moving.

"I can't buy you jewelry" I pout like a child "so what do we do when we get married" I ask her seriously and she smiles brightly no doubt noticing I said when not if.

"Tattoos rings" she holds up her finger and wiggles her eyebrows "Tattoos can last forever, like you and me"

I can see now that everyday for the rest of my life I'll fall deeper in love with this beautifully insane woman that is currently under me getting impatient because I have yet to move again.

Fuck, I love this woman!

 **-Wow what a chapter-**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(I so don't own divergent)**_

 _ **ENJOY-JOY-JOY-JOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 8|** TRIS

* * *

Last night was the best night of my life! After our delicious and expensive dinner we all just sat around enjoy the easy going atmosphere and company. My brother seemed really interested in Nikki and showed nothing but respect for the girl which is new and out of character for him, I mean he hung on to every word the girl was saying like gospel. He even apologized for being a perverted ass to her in the car on the way over, I was thoroughly shocked. My brother is a special kind of man, he loves women and usually knows how to wine and dine his dates, and he is always up front with them that he doesn't commit and that he's the kind of guy that likes to have a good time and no woman will change that, seems Nikki is the exception and I couldn't be happier. The girl is great and she reminds me of me, you know, that whole toke no shit from anyone kid of girl. I think she will be able to settle my brother down, hopefully.

Eric scolded Shauna and Zeke for driving to the restaurant knowing they were going to drink- made them call a cab to take them home and let Uriah drive Zekes truck home, yeah I was shocked when he and Marline didn't drink. Those two are always the first to get plastered. I wonder what is going on with those two I mean she did have a doctor's appointment last week, huh. Oh my goodness I so hope that they're giving me a niece or a nephew to spoil, hell they've been together since we moved here so it's about time they settle down and pop out children for me to play with.

Eric and I both were stunned when Nikki agreed to share a cab with Tobias. Man I hope he is starting to settle his womanizer ways. I love my brother with all my heart I really do, but he's a pig at best when it comes to women.

When Eric and I exited the restaurant I felt like we were being watched, I didn't tell Eric because he most definitely would have called for back up and search the crowed for any signs of creepy-ness. God I love this over protective man. So damn much!

When we got home I didn't plan on making love to Eric but I couldn't wait any longer to have him, he is mine in every way and I've been waiting and wanting him since our first steamy shower together, hell I've come close to saying fuck it several time and just fuck him stupid. He's so tentative to my every need, that I come undone with in minutes. It usually take a lot longer for me to get off, but I guess that was because it was my job to get myself off before I met this God of a man. Fuck I love everything about him! Mmmm his mouth, his hands and his very, _very_ big cock, fuck I want him in my mouth. NOW!

Eric and I ended up making love four more times and after we were fully sated, we just laid there holding each other and talking about everything and nothing at all just basking in each others love. We would share playful and sensual touches, we also found each others tickle spots and the sensitive places that drove us wild in need causing round after round of pure pleasure.

I lean up in the bed pulling the covers down Eric sleeping naked and oh so sexy body. I crawl on top of him and begin slowly and softly kissing my way down his tight sexy chest and abs, fuck I love his nipple ring and tattoos. I take his soft member in my hands and begin to lick up his shaft, he slowly begins to harden and grow in my hand. I swirl my tongue around the tip before sucking him into my mouth completely. Fuck he taste so damn good!

"Mmmm, Tris" he moans and I look up expecting to see his beautiful grey eyes but I don't, I can't tell if he's still asleep or not but his body is moving and his breathing is picking up as I continue to suck him harder, hitting the back of my throat and swallowing "Mmmm, Tris I love you so damn much baby, more, Ahh" He moans quietly, whispering my name like a prayer. I feel his hand in my hair guiding and I look back up and gasp at the intensity of his lustful stare "fuck, angel- more, harder baby" He hisses using his other hand and grabbing the back of my neck "can this be my new wakeup call every morning for the rest of our lives- Mmmm baby I'm so close" he lifts his hips up as I suck him down my throat again, harder. I lightly scraping my teeth up his shaft extracting my favorite growl from his chest "Oh baby" he growls again, louder this time "I'm about to cum" he tries to remove himself from my mouth but I seriously want to taste him so much so I grab his wrists and begin to suck harder and faster "shit Tris, oh god baby, fuck me with that beautiful mouth of yours, oh god" he roars loudly as I begin feel a warm sweet liquid spill into my mouth, fuck he tastes so damn good! I want more and I want it all the damn time!

After he stops twitching I set up with a proud smile on my face and bring my index finger to my mouth and wipe the bit of him that leaked out, giving him a sexy look before sucking my finger slowly and sensually into my mouth.

"Mmmm, baby you taste so damn good" I moan closing my eyes.

I feel him shift a little right before I'm pinned to the bed by his naked body "You have no idea how hot that was baby" he growls next to my ear "I fucking love you so damn much Beatrice"

"Oh baby" I moan sliding my hand up his heaving chest tugging lightly on the platinum ring "I love you more Eric"

"So not possible Baby" He kisses my lips with a smacking sound "come on baby let gets at least a few hours of sleep, because Shauna, Zeke and Tobias will be here for breakfast in a few hours"

"What" I laugh "when were you gonna tell me this, you sexy God you" I glare playfully at the silly man that is mine in every way "let me guess" I raise my bitch brow at him "I have to do all the cooking"

"Nope" he licks my lips "your brother is going to Denny's and buying everyone breakfast" he chuckles at my shocked expression "Let me guess this I out of character for the womanizing pothead"

"Yep" I say as he lies on his side and pulls me to his chest.

"I'll be waking you up in the morning with my mouth" He growls" and tongue" he nibbles on my nipple and I moan "so get some sleep baby" he bites a little harder and I cry out in pure pleasure "Good god Tris I love you" he kisses my lips softly "So fucking much baby"

"I love you too big guy" I close my eyes and sigh in contentment "so damn much" I say quietly before drifting off into a sound sleep.

* * *

I'm woken from a dead sleep a few hours later by the sound of breaking glass, I turn and see Eric's eyes on me with a look of concern by the sound and relief that I'm still in his protective embrace.

"Baby, what the hell was that" I ask rolling deeper into his chest, enjoying the feel of his warm naked body against mine.

"Stay here and be quiet" he whispers as he gets up and begins digging through his nightstand "do you know how to use this" he hands me a gun and I cock a bullet into the chamber as I nod before getting out of bed.

Eric walks his sexy naked ass into his closet and begins to pull on some sweats and a T-shirt and sneakers. A few minutes later he walks out holding another pistol in his hand and gives me a stern look as I finish getting dressed.

"What" I shrug and pick up the gun that I laid on the bed "that shit sounded like it came from my house and you are not leaving me here"

"Baby" he growls "for the love of god and my damn sanity please stay here" he places his hands on my cheeks and pleads to me with his eyes "If something happens to you" he stops, breathing in heavily through his mouth and out through his nose "please stay here baby"

For a second or two I falter at love and concern in his voice but I'll be damn if I let him go alone, if anything happens to him I fucking know I won't survive it. He's my world and I can't live without him. I won't fucking live without him!

"Sorry but no" I tell him stubbornly "I can take care of myself Eric and you are not going anywhere without backup" I go to walk out of the dark room but he grabs my arm and pulls me against his body.

"Baby" he sighs "I can't let anything happen to you" he pulls me to the bed and sets down grabbing his phone "come here love" he opens his arms so I climb in his lap straddling him.

He begins to dial a number before putting the phone to his ear and after a few seconds I hear a woman's voice on the other end. I raise my eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes pulling me closer to him.

"Yes this is officer Coulter, I'm calling to report a possible break in at 201 Hillcrest Lane" he smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him this time "Yes I'm off duty" he groans "no it's my girlfriends house" he pecks my smiling lips softly "No we're at my house next door" he says with noticeable frustration in his voice "No one is home" he shakes his head "Just send Tony and Marcus" he growls "damn it April do it now or it's your fucking job and how many time do I have to tell you to quit flirting with me, Jesus Christ I'm not interested in you and I have a girlfriend that I fucking love" He yells in to the phone and I jump a little at the menacing look on his otherwise gorgeous face and the tone in his strong voice. Good God I so damn wet! Eric looks at me and I realize I just said that sit out loud. Oops!

"Hand me the damn phone Eric" I growl loudly reaching for it but he grabs my hand and shakes his head "Eric" I reach for it with my other hand as he begins speaking again.

"I don't give a shit who your damn father is" he growls loudly "If a squad car is not out front of mine and my girls house in five fucking minutes you can tell your daddy to come to me for an explanation as to why I fired you" he hangs up the phone and dials another number mumbling something about stupid bitches and hoes. I laugh and he squeezes my ass cheek hard and I moan loudly as he begins to speak into the phone again.

"Tony I need you and Marcus to come to 201 Hillcrest lane, possible break in" he pauses "did April dispatch you" Eric growls under his breath and the sound goes straight to my core and judging from the look of pure lust and love on his face and the hard twitching dick that is pressing into my pussy, my big guy know this. Big guy indeed "Alright man see you in a bit and let me know if she doesn't" Eric smirks "yeah that shit has been happening a lot since I met the love of my life" he laughs at the look I'm giving him "alright man hurry up and get here" Eric throws the phone on the bed and proceeds to flip me and pin me to his bed, well our bed.

"I'm gonna retire if these women don't stop" He grind his cock into me in a very delicious way "I am yours baby and you have made me the most wanted man in Florida"

"Oh really" I giggle "and how did I do that"

"By simply loving me, my sweet girl" he kisses me sweetly right before we hear more glass breaking. What the fuck, that asshole will pay for this!

"Fuck" Eric growls as he gets up grabbing my hand, adjusting himself and pulling me out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door- to the front lawn "We're gonna stay here and see who comes out because I don't think Tony and Marcus will get here before they leave" he turns and looks down the street "baby do you know whose car that is" Eric points to a black SUV.

"Son of a bitch" I growl "that's Peter's fucking car" I growl just as the front door to my house open and Peter and Nita walk out.

Eric and I begin to move towards them and the dummy twins don't notice us until I have Nita on the ground and Eric has his arm around Peter's throat with Peter's back to Eric's chest and his gun to Peter's head.

"The two of you really are stupid aren't you" Eric growls just as I see blue lights coming down the street "breaking and entering is a serious offence" he growls quietly "but fucking with my woman will get you fucking killed asshole"

"Where did you come from, we checked the house" Nita says tightly, well tries to say as my knee is pressed in her throat. Hard!

"Don't concern yourself as to were we were bitch" I laugh as she struggles to get up "the two of you should be more concerned as to where you're going" I punch her so she'll stop moving "You and your brother will be going away for a very long time for this, well your brother more so than you because he just broke the restriction of the restraining order on top of breaking into my house"

"What were you planning Peter" Eric knocks Peter's leg out from under him, slamming him to the ground and presses his foot to Peter's chest holding him to the ground. Fuck that was hot!

"I was just gonna finish what I start-" Eric leans down grabbing Peters collar and proceeds to punch the shit out of him. Damn that was even hotter!

"Eric" I look up and see two cops approaching us "we can take it from here" Eric pulls Peter to his feet and grabs the cuff from one of the cops hands and cuffs Peter's hands behind his back, very tightly might I add.

"Ma'am are you ok" the other cop approaches me and Nita, so I stand and pull Nita to her feet "Yep" I grin and walk of to Eric as the cop cuffs her.

Eric pulls me to him and kisses my forehead "I love you baby" he smile at me "and what you did hot as well, stupid but hot non the less" he laughs as I pinch his ass.

"Are you pressing charges ma'am" one of the officers asks me and I give a 'are you that damn stupid' look.

"Uh, yeah" I glare at the idiot "What the hell do you think, I have a restraining order on this piece of shit" I point to Peter "and my brother has filed for one on that piece of shit" I point to Nita "So I ask again what the hell do you think" I hear Eric chuckling beside me.

"Told you" Eric kisses my lips softly "My woman won't take shit from anyone"

"We'll meet you at the station Eric" the idiot cop laughs as another two cop cars pull up.

"Alright man, we'll be there as soon as Jackson and Chris start processing the scene" Eric says and turns to me "It's gonna be a long night baby, you might want to call your brother"

"You do it, he's an asshole when he gets woken up this early" I say as I begin to walk to Eric's house with him following me after telling the cops that we'll be back after we get changed.

As we walk in the bedroom we hear mine and his phone ringing. I grab mine and he grabs his. When we both answer I realize Tobias is calling me from his house phone and calling Eric from his cell phone.

Eric laughs as I hang up and let him deal with my crazy twin and his clairvoyant ways.

* * *

"April you're fired" I hear Eric yell at the bitch that has been glaring at me every since we got to the station "You took a fucking oath to uphold the law and by not following orders and dispatching back up to a break in, you broke that oath" Eric looks at me and winks.

"But Eric, I tried" she reaches out to touch his arm and I stand but Tobias pulls me back down "But I didn't get a response from anyone" she tries to purr.

"Bull shit" Eric backs away from her "All dispatches are recorded and you never made the call and if I didn't call Tony myself my girl and I would have been on our own to deal with two crazy perps, so start cleaning out your desk and get the hell out" Eric walks over to me but stops and turns to the bitch "The precincts attorney will be contacting you because there will be charges brought up against you for this" Eric growls and the girl begins to cry and plead with Eric but he ignores her.

"Come here baby" he grabs my hands pulling me to him, kissing the shit out of me "I love you so much baby" he says loudly and I hear my brother and Nikki laughing.

Yeah she went home with him tonight and when they walked into the police station holding hands I about swallowed my damn tongue.

"The two of you are just adorable together" Nikki grins at me and I turn and smile at her and my brother.

"So are the two of you" I say then Eric and I begin to laugh "what going on"

I release my hold on Eric and hug my brother "Please tell me you are at least tring to change your sluttish ways big brother"

"I think so" he kisses my cheek "I really like this girl and for the first time I want more than sex with a woman, all we did tonight was stay up and talk" he rolls his eye at the look I'm giving him "Seriously sis, that was what we were doing when I got that horrible feeling that I get when Peter is close to you" he shrugs and I hug him to me again "I'm so glad you are ok" he turns to Eric "Dude thank you so much for keeping my sister safe" Tobias turns back to me "my lease is up next week so I'm moving in with you"

"Bullshit big brother you are not bringing your bad habits into my home Tobias"

"I haven't smoked since the day you moved in to your new house, Bea" he grins at me again "I told you I'm trying to change my ways and your man opened my eye and made me realize that I wasn't only hurting myself" he kisses my cheek again "And you know I hate it when I hurt you, you little shit" I wipe the tears that are falling freely down my cheeks.

"Really" I cry and hug my awesome brother then turn to my equally awesome boyfriend and kiss the shit out of him "Thank you baby, fuck, I love you both so damn much"

My crazy life is finally falling into place!

* * *

 **-Hey folks, hope you guys are still enjoying this fic-**

 **(PLEASE READ THIS)**

 **I want to let you all know that I'm co-writing a fic called "The wolves howl" with (DreamsAreLikeShotguns) It's an Eris fic of course, and it's really awesome so far so check it out- she just got it published today- it's her fic- I'm just helping, so look for it under her pin name not mine and give her the love that she deserves because the girl is truly talented…Later guys-**

 ***FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW***


	9. Chapter 9

_**(I don't own divergent)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 9|** ERIC

* * *

"Tobias what the hell have I told you, please keep your damn boxers off the bathroom floor and for god sake, put the fucking toilet seat down" is the first thing I hear as I walk in Tris' house after a long day of working behind a desk, I literally go paid to do shit, I love being the Captain.

It's been five months since Tris and I met and there is never a dull moment around her and I have never loved someone so damn much. Tobias moved in with Tris a week after the two dumbest siblings in America broke into her house and I thank him every day for moving in because Tris is at my house more than she is at hers.

Yesterday while Tris was shopping with my sister I made Tobias go with me to pick out an engagement ring for her and yes I plan to propose to Tris soon. I realize my mistake of bring Tobias along when he suggested a ring out of one of those gumball machines. I swear sometimes I think he is still smoking pot. I still haven't found the perfect ring yet because I really want to get this right!

"Sorry! Dude, dude kill it, kill it! Fuck Zeke you are too damn slow to be playing this game" Sounds like they're at war, fun.

"I don't want to here your apologies Tobias"

"Sorry" I laugh when the idiot apologizes again.

"I am going to get Eric's fucking taser and tase you just to see how long it takes you to piss yourself" Tris yells back as I walk into the laundry room.

"Oh hey" She says and begins to grin.

"Can I barrow your taser baby" she asks before kissing my cheek.

"No" I shake my head and chuckle at the look she's giving me.

"You're no fun" she slaps my ass "but I do love it when you come home still with your badge and gun strapped to your hip, Mm, and those pants fucking YUM" she says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How was work today baby" I chuckle as I lift her up and set her on the dryer, she wraps her tanned legs around my waist. Fuck, I love her legs!

"Entertaining" She laughs and grabs her phone "Tobias almost got raped by the new dolphin that arrived today, look" she hands me her phone.

I press play on the video she has pulled up and what I see is the funniest shit ever. Tobias is pinned to the side of the pool trying his damnedest to climb out while a dolphin is humping the shit out of him. Fuck I think I'm going to piss my self.

"Is that max doubled over looking like he is having a seizure" I say through my laughter.

"Yeah, I though I was going to have to do CPR on him" Tris laughs "Tobias wouldn't get back in the pool the rest of the day. When he finally got out of the pool he actually gave the dolphin the finger, see" she point to the phone again.

I look back at the video and sure enough there's Tobias giving the dolphin the bird.

"Fuck" I hand her back her phone "I wish I could have been there, but baby it looked like the dolphin succeeded in his mission"

"That's what I said" she laughs.

"What's that smell" I ask sniffing the air "Are you really cooking lasagna" I grin at her as she walks out of the laundry room pulling me with her.

"Yep so come on lets get you a beer and you can go hang out with the rape victim and get his statement" at this I begin to laugh really fucking hard.

Tris hands me a beer, kisses my lips and slaps my ass sending me on my way. As I walk in the living room I see Zeke, Nikki and Uriah setting on the floor playing some game.

I walk over to Tobias and squat down placing my hand on his shoulder "Hey man, How you holding up after that traumatic experience" I some how ask with a straight face as I pull my note pad from my pocket "Can you describe in full detail what happen. In your own words what do you think you did to cause the dolphin to have it's wicked way with you, where you wearing that axe body spray because I hear that shit like this could happen while wearing that smelly stuff" I begin laughing along with everyone else.

"Fuck you man, that shit was horrible" Tobias pouts.

"I can imagine from the middle finger you threw at him after, most people just smoke a cigarette when it that intense" I laugh as I stand and walk over to the recliner and sit down.

"Fucking pig" Tobias mumbles to everyone. Loud mouth!

"Man you should have been there, Before Tris could grab her phone, Tobias screamed like a girl" Uriah laughs and Tobias kicks him "Oh god, at first we all thought it was Lauren screaming, it was that high pitched" We all laugh.

Man I love being around these people. They are truly freaking insane but I really consider them family.

"Uriah, how's Marline doing and where are her and Shauna" I ask.

"Getting big and they'll be back soon, Tris sent them to get garlic bread"

"Dude, I'm going to tell her you said that shit" Tobias says resting the back of his head on Nikki's lap.

"Please don't, she's really sensitive about that and I would really like to know my child"

Marline is now five and a half months pregnant and I think Tris is more excited than Uriah and Marline put together.

After a few minutes of picturing Tris pregnant I feel someone kiss my cheek "Hey big brother did you get the victims statement yet" Shauna asks and thumps Tobias on the forehead.

"How the hell did you know he did that shit" Tobias ask turning to Shauna and thump her leg.

"Because I know how mean my brother can be and how much he just loves to mess with your crazy ass" she laugh and takes a sip of her glass of whine.

"Screw you guys" Tobias stands dramatically "I'm gonna go aggravate Tris"

"Be careful" I grin at him "I gave her my taser"

"Bullshit" he says but I can tell he is reconsidering is decision to mess with his volatile and armed sister; he doesn't have to know that I'm just fucking with him.

"Go find out" I shrug nonchalantly and chug the rest of my beer "come on, I want to see if she'll actually tase you" I get up and walk into the kitchen (alone) and toss my empty bottle in the trash before wrapping my arms around Tris from behind and kiss her neck.

"What is that you're making" I ask as I rest my chin on her shoulder "Hey Mar" I smile at her on the other side of the Island.

"Hey Eric" she grins at me before chopping onions again.

"Mamma's potato salad" Tris says and begin to laugh.

"God you just sounded so damn country" I laugh.

"Well I am country, baby" Tris giggles.

"Hey Eric" I hear Tobias yell.

"What" I yell right back and I get slapped in the head for yelling in Tris' ear "Sorry baby" I kiss her cheek.

"Dude there is a really nice car in your drive way" Tobias says and I go over to the window and curse under my breath.

"Who is it baby" Tris ask coming up beside me "nice car"

"Fuck! Shauna" I yell and get slapped again for yelling in Tris' ear again "Sorry love" I grin.

"What is it Eric" Shauna walks in the dining room.

"It's your turn, I dealt with them last time" I grin at my sister and point at the most expensive rental car my parents could find.

"Fuck that they're at your house" Shauna says after looking out the window "I am not doing it and you are not making me" Shauna says running out of the room more than likely hiding somewhere, again.

"Coward" I yell but duck this time when Tris takes a swing at me "Sorry baby" I laugh and she glares at me.

"Come on I want to meet your parents, Mar will you make sure dinner doesn't burn" she grabs my hand and pulls me from the kitchen at Marlines nod "ooh lets take Tobias and make it interesting" I laugh but nod because I know Tobias is fully capable of pissing my parents off to the point that they may not come back.

"Tobias" I yell and take an elbow to the rib "Shit baby, Sorry" I groan.

"Quit apologizing Eric" Tris says with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry" I say and my mean ass woman glares at me.

"She doesn't like that Eric" Tobias says coming to a stop in front of us and shaking his big ass head slowly in the negative.

"So I've learned" I grab Tris' hand "Come on Tobias, you're going to ruffle my parents feathers enough so they won't come back"

"Cool" he shrugs as he walks out the door and proceeds to yell really loud at my parents "Hey you, yeah you in the three piece suit" Tobias grins "you know it's hotter than cooter brown out here" he drawls in the thickest southern accent I have ever heard.

Tris and I are laughing so damn hard at the look my snooty parents are giving him.

"And just who are you" I mother speaks with her nose in the air.

"I'm your soon to be daughter in laws twin brother" Tobias puts his hands on his hip mocking my mother.

Oh god this is the best!

"Where is my son" my dad yells.

"Hell I don't know, last I checked he was trying to arrest the dolphin that tried to rape me today"

"Lord Almighty" I laugh "we better go out there before my mother and your brother get into a cat fight"

"Hey" I walk out from the cover of Tris' porch with my arm around Tris' neck.

"Eric what the hell is that" My mother points to Tobias.

I shrug "Ex-pothead" I hear Tris laughing beside me.

I look over and see Tobias nodding with a big ass smile on his face.

"What brings you here oh sweet parents of mine" I say as the three of us approach my so called parents.

"We just wanted to visit our children, where's your sister" my mother says giving Tris the stink eye.

"Why, and Shauna is hiding as usual" I pull Tris closer to me "Oh and you need to show some respect to Tris and Tobias. They are my family, the two of you are strangers" I say and hold in the laughter at the look my mother is giving me "so I ask again why, are you here"

"Hmm" my father huffs loudly and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Tris" my sweet girl tries to be nice and sticks her hand out to shake my mothers "wow Eric was right, you are assholes" Tris says wrapping her arm around my waist again after my parents just stared at her hand like it was poison, she turns to me; ignoring the look my mother is giving her "Baby, I'm going in side be for I punch you mother in the eye"

"Excuse me you little bitch"

"Leave" I yell at the people that have the nerve to call themselves my parents "you don't get to disrespect my future wife now leave this island and please don't come back" I turn pulling Tris with me but I notice Tobias isn't beside us.

Tris and I turn back just in time to see Tobias snap his fingers in my dads face.

"And Yeah" he says before storming dramatically past Tris and I grinning as he walks in the house.

"sweetheart, I think your brother is smoking again"

* * *

 **-LMFAO* I JUST LOVE TOBIAS IN THIS STORY- I COULD JUST EAT HIM UP… ANYWHO, YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I don't own divergent)**

 **-Get your adult diapers folks because this chapter is intended to make you wet yourself…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 10|** TOBIAS…YAY!

* * *

"So can I drive? Ooh can we turn on the sirens? Let's pull random people over! Let me see your badge! Can I tase the shit out of someone? Let's go arrest someone for jaywalking! Let's arrest that dude he looks really suspicious, I'll bet he's holding!" I shouldn't have had that forth cup of coffee!

"Tobias, please shut the hell up and eat your fucking lunch" Eric yells at me as we eat our lunch in his parked cruiser. My soon to be brother in law was sweet enough to take me on a ride along, I think he plans to tase me before the days is over with and I'm thinking of letting him "And that "dude" looks to be about seven or eight years old; I doubt he's holding drugs you blockhead" Eric shakes his head and I give him a shit eating grin.

"Oh I know; I wasn't talking about drugs" I shrug and look out the window at the kid setting on the park bench next to his oblivious mother and give him the universal sign that I'm keeping my eye on him. The little asshole just gives me the finger which causes me to laugh; I think I just met my new best friend! I love this kid!

"I know I'm going to regret this but what are you talking about and what the fuck are you laughing at" Eric ask as he leans forward just in time to see the little bastard flip me off with both hands so I return the favor and laugh and long with my future brother in law.

"I was thinking the kid was holding some premium grade candy and we could take it from him but now I want to plant a bag of weed on him so we can arrest his delinquent ass" I say before sticking my tongue out at the future repeat offender.

Eric begins to laugh really fucking hard and I'm confused until I hear a tap on my window. I roll my window down and give my best panty dropping smile to the demon spawns mother that is still giving me a look of murder. I hear a girlie giggle and see the little shit pointing a laughing at me "Hey dude" I yell at the little asshole "You sound like a little girl" the little fucker stops laughing and gives me the finger again and I do the same.

"How old are you" the woman yells in my face with her hands on her hips "I know that you're not a cop and I have no problem kicking your ass in front of one either"

"How do you know I'm not a cop, I am setting in a cop car; I'm wear a shirt that says C.O.P" I spell it out for her with a grin that is not fazing her one damn bit. I hear Eric laughing his ass off beside me. This is rather funny!

"Well for starters asshole, I've seen you working with the dolphins at Sea world more than once and as for you setting in a cop car; this officer here" she points to Eric's laughing form "he could be running an outreach program to rehabilitate fuckups such as you" at this Eric is laughing really hard and snorting like the pig that he is, he's also nodding his head agreeing with that devil woman. Asshole! "Oh and that shirt would be convincing if not for that fact that is say's "Copious Ounce's of Pot" on the back" I give a good chuckle at that.

"Your kid started it" is my brilliant come back.

"Again, how old are you? Four" she yells as she walks back over to her devil child.

"And a half" I yell out the window and give the kid the finger again.

"Oh god I can't breath" I hear the big asshole wheezing beside me; I am not giving him mouth to mouth!

"Well then" I laugh "you shouldn't have eaten a whole box of donuts, fat ass" I poke my finger in his stomach and shit I thought it would be squishier.

"Just don't tell your sister I did that, please, I'll never here the end of it" the scared asshole says and I laugh.

"And you thought I was a pussy for being scared of my crazy twin"

* * *

"Hey you, yeah you on the bike" I yell through the cruisers loud speaker "Slow the hell down before you cause a ten pedestrian and one bike pileup on this here sidewalk" I drawl in my southern accent.

Eric locked me in the car so he can go in the jewelry store to see if they have the kind of ring he's looking for. Anyway; back to me. I'm locked in this damn car; fucking with people as they walk by. Hey, Eric is the one that locked me in the car with all the cool gadgets! Seriously, I tried to get out but I fucking can't unless I climb out the window but I'm above that shit. At least the asshole left the engine running so I don't die of a heat stroke and at least he didn't make me get in the back. I contemplated stealing the cruiser and leaving his ass here but I really don't want to get arrested.

"Hey there sexy girls" I grin when I see Nikki and Shauna "Come give an officer of the law a big wet one"

Nikki squint's her eyes to see who is talking to her like that and they both begin laughing when they realize it's me "What in the hell are you doing" My girl laughs at me as she approaches the passenger side window.

"Fucking with pedestrians" I grin as she sticks her head in the window and kiss me. I reach around her and pull her through the window so she setting in my lap. I'm not above doing that shit though.

"Damn it Tobias I'm in a skirt" she yells and slaps my chest "why didn't you just get out of the car" she giggles as I playfully kiss and nip her neck.

"Baby we are locked in, if you want to leave you have to either wait on the pig to get back or climb out the window" I laugh at the face she's giving me.

"Tobias" I hear Eric yell as he walks out of the store empty handed again, picky bastard!

"Yes" I look as innocent as I can; its fucking hard to do when you're never innocent "She was committing a crime and I had to arrest her" I'm cheesing at the man with a big ass gun strapped to his hip.

"What the hell is this bozo doing with you while you're working" Shauna ask Eric after releasing him from a hug "please tell me you had to arrest him"

"Sadly no" Eric grins at me "He said he would do anything if I took him on a ride along, so when we get home I'm gonna tase him" Eric laughs at the face I'm giving him.

"The hell you are" I laugh pulling Nikki closer to me "Like Tris would let you hurt me"

"Tobias" Eric says reaching into his pocket and pull out the little clicker that locked my ass in this car "Your sister would fight me for the taser, just so she could have the honors of making you piss yourself" the asshole has a point.

"Yeah" I sigh and shake my head "Nikki, baby you're coming home with me so you can protect me" I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Tobias" Nikki says after kissing my lips and trying to get out of the car but I won't let her "Shauna and I have one last meeting so I'll be over after ok" she kisses my lips.

"Well if you get there and I'm passed out on the front lawn with wet pants" I kiss her one last time before releasing her "I'm blaming you" I slap her cute ass as she climbs out of the cruise.

"See you in about two hours" she says after shutting the door and sticking her head through the window and kisses my lips "Bye" she waves as her and Shauna continue down the sidewalk.

"Are you high" Eric breaks the silence after pulling out into the street.

"What? No" I laugh "why are you asking me that, you know I quit" I give him my awesome bitch brow.

"Because you are nuttier than normal" the asshole laughs.

"Nope" I grin at the big oinker "Just having fun fucking with people; I can see why you became a cop" I tell him with a genuine laugh.

"Tobias" Eric sighs and shakes his big head "I didn't become a cop to fuck with people; I became a cop to help and protect people" he says and I look at him like he's stupid.

"Bor-ing" I yawn "Dude you have all this fun shit at you disposal and you're telling me that you don't fuck with people, well besides me. I call bull shit"

"I didn't say that, I just haven't done any of the stupid shit that you've done today" he says and I can under stand that.

"You know when I fist met you I thought that you would be an uptight Barney Fife wannabe" I laugh when the asshole gives me the finger "But as it turns out…I was right" I begin laughing at my own joke "Naw for real though, your cool and I'm glad my sister found some one like you, the crazy little shit actually lets you take care of her"

"Well since were having a Hallmark moment and all" Eric parks the cruiser in his driveway and we get out and head to my sister's house" when I first met you I knew for a fact that I would be arresting you" he says and then walks off with out another word.

"Fucking Pig"

* * *

 **-Oh my goodness I really love an off the wall and crazy as all hell Tobias. That was so much fun to write… I laughed my ass off while writing this chapter and again when I read over it…HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AS WELL-**

 **I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER… WAS IT TOO MUCH? BECAUSE I CAN TONE IT DOWN A LITTLE…**

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW **_


	11. Chapter 11

**(I don't own Divergent! Do you?)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11|** ERIC

My eyes are starting to go numb as I continue to stare at my computer monitor; looking for a jewelry store in Miami. I couldn't find the perfect ring here, so when Tris and I go to Miami for my old boss' retirement party next week I'll have to look for one there.

"Fuck I'm never going to find the perfect ring" I say to no one and continue to glare at my computer.

"Maybe I can help big brother" my head snaps up and I see my sister standing in the doorway of my office.

"Help with what Shauna" I say ruder than I intended to "Sorry I'm just frustrated"

"That's why I'm here Eric" she shrugs and sits across from me "Tobias let it slip that you are planning to propose to Tris; I would have helped sooner but I was left out of the loop, you big butt head" she says and I give her a what the fuck look.

"You saw me several times coming out of different jewelry stores Shauna" I deadpan.

"Yes I did, but I just assumed you were buying Tris a lot of expensive gifts" she points out.

"OK, so how can you help me" I ask her but she doesn't answer me, she just starts digging in her purse.

After a few seconds she sets a box in front of me and I look at her like she is insane. Did she go and buy an engagement ring?

"What the hell did you do Shauna" I ask her as I grab the box?

"Just open the damn box Eric" she says harshly and I give her the finger before doing as I'm told.

When I see what's in side my jaw practically hits my desk. I look up at my smiling sister and back down at the ring, then back up at her "How" I ask shaking my head "I mean Wasn't Gran buried with this"

"No" she smiles "Gran left it to you and told me to give it to you when you find the right woman and I honest think Tris is the one for you" she tells me and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. That crazy woman was always telling me that when I find the right woman that this ring would go to her.

I get up and walk around my desk and hug the shit out of my sister "Thank you Shauna, so much" I continue to squeeze the shit out of her.

"Air" she gasp "damn it are you trying to kill me" she says as I release her and kiss her cheek.

"Sorry sis" I laugh "I can't believe I forgot to tell you about what I was planning" I tell her as I put the ring in my safe until I'm ready to propose to Tris.

"Why are you leaving it here" Shauna asks and I grin.

"Because Tris has a habit of cleaning my house when she's board" I laugh as I stand up and grab my keys "the woman thinks I'm messy; I keep telling her to go to your house and she'll see a true pigsty" I wince when Shauna slaps my shoulder "what, it's true"

"Shut it butt head" she laughs as we walk out of the station "what do you have planned for today" she ask me and I shake my head.

"Nothing much, just going home to see my woman and laugh at her crazy brother" I tell her "want to come, I'm sure you want be board"

"I may stop by later" she tell me as she kisses my cheek and walks to her car.

Shaking my head, I climb into my challenger and hall ass home.

* * *

I don't really have a plan to ask Tris to marry me; I just figure it will come to me when the time is right or maybe I can get Tobias to train one of the dolphins to help me out. Fuck this is just as hard as finding a ring.

When I pull in my driveway I see Tris standing over a twitching Tobias in her front yard. Holy shit I think she actually tased his ass! I climb out and run across the yard. As I approach them I hear Tris yell at him as he flounders on the lawn.

"What the hell did I tell you Tobias" she continues to yell and I see half the neighborhood watching the scene "put the fucking toilet seat down when you're finished" she goes to tase him again but I grab her before she can.

"Baby you're gonna make him shit himself" I slide my hand slowly up her arm and grab the taser "I find it hard to believe that you tased him for just leave to toilet seat up" I grin just as Tobias stops twitching and begins to groan.

"You're right, I forgot to check and fell the fuck in" she yells and I hear Tobias chuckle a little.

I can't control it; I begin to laugh loudly before stopping abruptly when I notice she is glaring at me. I so damn glad I have the taser "He didn't flush the fucking toilet Eric. I have showered six fucking times and my skin burns from the bleach I used" she yells and looks back to Tobias then back at me "If my over protective brother want leave then I will" she grabs the collar of my shirt and I admit…I'm a little scared right now "I'm moving in with you" she releases my shirt before storming into her house.

When I know for sure she can't see me I begin to do a little happy dance "Your welcome asshole" I hear Tobias say from his position on the ground "Now help me the fuck up, shit that was fucking painful" he groans as I help him stand "damn it that little shit made me piss myself" he yells then blushes as he realizes he has a huge laughing audience.

"Fun huh" I laugh as I help him in the house and to his room to change "Tobias, you are on your own from here" I tell him as I shut him in his room before finding Tris in the shower again.

"Baby" I say as I set on the closed toilet, and yes I check to make sure it was closed before I set down "please quit scrubbing your self with bleach, I'm sure your brother swallows enough chlorine everyday to make his piss sterile" I laugh and look up when I hear the shower curtains being snatched back and a naked Tris glaring at me.

"You are not funny Eric" she says then snatches the curtain back in place "I was serious when I said I was moving in with you" she yells over the water.

"I know you were" I grin "and you know that has been what I wanted for a few months now so the whole grabbing my collar and giving me the stink eye theatricals was extremely uncalled for baby"

"I know but you were laughing at me" she says softly and I hear her sniffle a little and my dumb ass immediately assumes she is crying so I strip and climb in the shower with her.

"What the hell baby" she yells as I wrap my arms around her and I can know see that the bleach was causing her to sniffle. Fuck those fumes are strong!

"Tris will you please stop scrubbing, your skin is all red and fuck baby you're bleeding" I tell her when I notice her lower back has been scrubbed to the point that she has drawn blood "what the hell are you scrubbing yourself with Tris" I ask as I snatch the very coarse loofah out of her hand and pull back the curtain to toss it in the trash and its then that I see several of the same kind of scrubbers in the trash "fuck baby" I turn her to face me "honey you need to stop now" I tell her in a tone that I've never used with her "One fucking shower using soap would have been enough but six using bleach and a scrubber; baby what the hell"

"I just felt really fucking nasty and I still do, I don't know" she sighs and lays her head against my chest.

"Come on Tris" I pick her up "you're clean to the point you're going to have to grow new skin in places" I tell her as I step out of the shower and begin to dry her off gently, careful not to hurt her "sweetheart, I'm going to have to bandage this one place on your lower back"

"OK" she says "I'm sorry but you know how I feel about germs" she shivers "especially piss, fucking horse" she grumbles and I actually hold my laughter in when I think about her telling me about a horse pissing on her when she was younger.

"Yeah but if I ever see you hurt yourself like this again, I'm going to tie your ass up so you won't you can't" I tell her after I've finished bandaging her back "now get your ass dressed and meet me in the living room, you have less than three minutes" I tell her sternly as I put on some jeans and a T-shirt that I keep over here before leaving the room.

Shit, I love my life with Tris, but when she and Tobias go at it like that I feel as if I was meant to be here to keep her and Tobias from killing each other. God I hope if we have kids that they are nothing like those two!

I make my way into the kitchen to see Shauna and Nikki drinking a glass of wine. After I grab a beer I notice Shauna looking at me expectantly "What" I say a little too harsh "sorry" I amend instantly.

"Where's Tobias and Tris" she asks and I just realize that Tobias is not in here.

"Tris will be out in a minute and I probably need to go check on Tobias" I tell them as I leave the kitchen making my way to Tobias' room.

When I open the door I begin to laugh, Tobias is setting on the floor in a robe just staring stupidly at the TV, which is not on by the way and holding a Xbox controller "Dude what in the hell are you doing" I walk into the room and squat down beside him "your sister is out of the shower now so get up and clean yourself up" I help him stand "do you want me to get Nikki to help you shower" at this his head snaps up.

"Nikki's here" his eyes get as big as saucers "shit we have a date tonight but I don't think I can leave the house" he looks at me "am I drooling" I begin to laughs and shake my head.

"NIKKI" I yell as I walk the dingle berry to the bathroom; a few minutes later Nikki turns the corner and begins to freak the fuck out.

"What the fuck happened to him" she asks as she slides under his other arm and helps me get him in the bathroom.

"Tris tased him, and I think she had it set on the highest voltage" I should have already checked that shit.

"What" she looks at me then back to Tobias "why would she do that, I thought she was just fucking with him and why would you give her that thing" she slaps my shoulder.

"I didn't" I tell her as I set Tobias on the toilet and turn to Nikki "you got him from here" I ask her and she gives a what the fuck look.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do" she screeches like a damn banshee.

"He needs a damn shower Nikki" I roll my eyes "Tris tased him until he pissed himself"

"Again why in the fuck would she do that to him" country woman are fucking insane, I tell you!

I sigh in annoyance "he left the toilet seat up again and Tris fell in" I shake my head "she fucking shower seven god damn times and scrubbed herself with bleach and a loofah until she started bleeding. So this jackass is not the only one hurt for once" I leave the room but call over my shoulder before I shut the door completely "you might want to shower with him so he doesn't fall and kill himself"

I make my way back to the kitchen to see Tris holding Zeke in a headlock "what now" I yell scaring the shit out of everyone. I admit I'm a little frustrated after seeing what Tris did to her beautiful body "seriously, am I going to have to break up another fight, Tris"

"No" she glares at me "but if you don't stop yelling at me, someone will have to pull me off you" she says after releasing Zeke "we were just playing baby so stop acting like an ass"

I walk over to the counter and grab the taser to check the setting and sure enough it's on the highest setting "Tris baby come here" I say quietly. When she stops in front of me I hold up the taser "how much does Tobias weigh" I ask her

"Around 195 maybe 200" she says looking at the taser then me "why"

"The setting on this was too high for Tobias weight" I tell her "we use this setting for perps that weight from 250 and higher" I tell her and her eyes fill up with tears.

"Oh my god" her hands fly up to her face "is he ok, fuck Eric tell me he's gonna be fine" her legs give out and I pull her to me.

"He's fine baby" I shush her "his eggs are a little more scrambled than usual" I chuckle and the woman hits my chest "what in the hell was that for"

"It's not fucking funny Eric, I could have killed my brother" she sobbing now "I almost lost him before and I can't deal with that again; I can't loose him"

"Hey shhh baby he's fine I promise just don't tase him anymore" I tell her "how did you get your hands on it anyway, last I checked it was in my Challenger" she laughs a little.

"You idiot" she kiss my lips softly "you left it on my nightstand" she says and everyone glares at me.

"You should know better Eric" Zeke shakes his head "she is dangerous" he laughs "do you remember when Uri got a hold of your dad's bow and accidentally shot uncle Buck in the ass" Zeke says to Tris going completely off topic or so I thought "well he did that shit" Zeke says turning back to me "look, Tris and Uri are dangerous with weapons; where Uri's are completely stupid accidents because he has no fucking clue as to what he is doing 95% of the time, but Tris knows how to handle any weapon you can think of and her arrow in my ass was no accident" he glares at Tris "It still hurts when I sit down sometimes, just so you know"

"Good maybe next time you won't shove my face in my birthday cake when I go to blow the candles out and judging from the fact that you haven't done that shit to me again; I'd say lesson well taught asshole" she smiles at Zeke as I wipe the tears off her cheeks "wouldn't you"

"I'd say I learned my lesson you little shit" we hear Tobias say as he and Nikki walk in the kitchen "I think I drooled to the point of dehydration" he says as he grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I'm so sorry Tobias" Tris jumps out of my arm and into his "Eric told me I had the setting too high and that I could have killed you" she begins to cry again.

"Hey you little shit" he laughs and wipes his mouth, no doubt checking to see if he's still drooling "I'm fine, I'm just gonna be a little loony Toones for a will" he says and kiss her cheek "Sorry about the whole toilet thing, I know how get when you get a little pee on you. Remember when the mom's horse pissed on you while you were cleaning his back hooves" he says and I see Tris cringe and begin to twitch and claw at her arms.

"Damn it Tobias" I say as I pull Tris into my lap "Do you realize how long it took to get her to stop scrubbing herself"

"No but do you know how long l sat on my floor and drooled will trying to figure out how the hell to turn my damn game on" Tobias asks raising his eyebrow "Really, I honestly have no fucking clue" he looks like he's being serious.

"Are you serious" I ask him and he nods at the same time Nikki speaks up.

"Yes he's being serious" she shakes her head and hugs him "He asked me that one damn question through out the entire shower" she laughs then looks at me expectantly; the same way Tobias is.

"Hell if I know maybe about an hour, give or take" I shrug not seeing the point of the question "why is that important" I ask them.

"It's not important" Nikki laughs "it's just when you're asked that one question over and over you tend to get a little curious and start to want to know the answer too" she looks at me.

"Speak for your self woman I need to know because I still don't know how to turn the damn game on; I'm not sure but I don't think it ever took me this long to figure it out" he says and everyone looks at him like he is crazy because he really is.

"Should we take him the hospital Eric" Tris ask me as she looks Tobias over "I'm really concerned"

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt but if they ask you have to say he tased himself" I tell her and she looks at me like I'm crazy "Baby you could get in trouble for tasing someone for no reason"

"I did tase myself so we don't have to worry about that" Tobias laughs as he rubs his arm "Shit hurt like a bitch too" he shakes his head "I highly recommend trying it sometime"

"OK" I jump up "Tobias come on man; Tris, Nikki lets get him to the car" I tell them before turning to Shauna and Zeke "could you cook dinner for everyone while were gone or just order about ten damn pizza I really don't care" I pull out my wallet and hand my credit card it to my sister before putting my boots on.

After a short but eventful ride we finally pull up the hospital "come on Tobias lets get you checked out" I tell him as I grab my badge out of the compartment because I have a feeling I might need it "I bet you want be tasing yourself anytime soon" I laugh trying to confuse him so he won't snitch on his sister.

"Yeah, I more that likely will do it again, soon" he laughs as I set him in a chair.

"Keep an eye on him" I tell Nikki before walking over to the front desk just in time to hear Tris yell at the woman setting there examining her nails.

"Tris honey what's wrong" I ask her and the woman finally looks up.

"About time you looked up from those grotesque fingers; all it took was my boyfriend to make you snap out of" Tris sighs and turns to me "the damn woman won't even acknowledge that I'm stand here"

"Ma'am is there some sort of problem" I ask showing her my badge.

"No sir, what can I do for you" she says and I roll my eyes just as Tris lets out some sort of frustrated growl/scream.

"Baby calm down" I tell her and turn back to the woman "Ma'am you have two seconds to go get your charge nurse or I will take you in to the station and charge you for attempted murder"

"What" she screeches "I didn't try to kill anyone, you can't do" I cut off.

"I can and I will because the entire time you've been setting here acting as if my girlfriend was not standing her trying to get you attention, her brother could quite possible go into cardiac arrest and it would be your damn fault that he was not seen sooner" at my harsh words the woman picks up the phone and a couple minutes later Mrs. Thompson walks out.

"Eric dear, what's going on" she approaches us and I tell her what happen to Tobias, but fudging the details a bit. Then I go on to tell her that they really should get someone more competent to run the front desk before they find themselves under a heavy law suit.

"Does he have any previous illnesses we should know about" she asks Tris.

"Yeah he had pancreatic cancer from sixteen and after he turned eighteen and a shit load of chemotherapy he was cancer free and has been ever since" Tris smile lovingly at her brother.

"Does he get checked every year for relapse" Mrs. Thompson asks and Tris nods her head.

"Yes ma'am, like clock work" Tris grins "I make sure he goes to every appointment"

"And when was the last time her was checked" she ask Tris.

"It was actually last month" Tris says and looks at me as I grab her hand "he's still cancer free, thank god"

"Alright Tobias I need you to sit in this wheel chair so you don't fall" The nurse tells him.

"Cool can I drive" I can't contain the chuckle and Tris glares at me.

"Sorry" I whisper as I kiss her cheek before helping Tobias in the chair.

"If you all will follow me" she says as she begins to walk around the front desk.

Tris holds her middle finger up and glares it the girl that was giving us a hard time as she passes. Nikki laughs and glares at the girl as well "I would've beat the shit out of her if she would have acted like that towards me; hell I came close to it before Eric threatened to arrest her" Nikki says loud enough for the girl to hear.

Damn country girls are fucking crazy, but I love my country girl; straight jacket and all!

* * *

 **-Hello, hello everyone; long time no update…Yeah…sorry about that. Hey I'm trying here but its soooo hard to update like I use to-**

 **Anywho…**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


End file.
